


Fereldan Fluff

by Lauded_Liar



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Family Drama, Ferelden (Dragon Age), Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauded_Liar/pseuds/Lauded_Liar
Summary: After Corypheus was destroyed, Cullen invited Dorian to travel with him to meet his family.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 35
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place after Chapter 13 of Sounds of Music. The title is a work in progress. And there'll be a couple chapters here. These are explicit chapters that are both connected to and yet separate from the G rated fluff fic.

The roads down from SkyHold down through the hills and valleys of Fereldan were relatively uneventful. The days were warm, the nights cold. Dorian rode his high strung white mare next to Cullen’s own large roan warsteed. It was pleasant traveling with the man, Cullen decided. He enjoyed the Tevinter’s company, even when the man would ramble on about things that Cullen didn’t quite understand. He’d talk about theoretical magics, insisting there was a possible way to use Templar abilities for amplification.

Cullen only shook his head, disagreeing. The Templar abilities were to shut down magic, cut off the mage from the fade. Not amplify.

At night they would set up a tent and Dorian would curl up around Cullen, pressing a soft kiss to Cullen’s stubbled cheek before they fell asleep for the night. For road travel it was relatively quiet and easy. The roads after the hordes of demons were mostly clear of brigands and raiders.

A couple times they passed by Inquisition patrols. The men and women would salute them, cheering the victory the Inquisition had obtained against Corypheus. They were still patrolling the areas, cleaning up any stray demons seen. Some were even tasked with closing any darkspawn holes found.

They were only a couple days ride from his sister’s house when the storm blew in. Freezing rain sluiced the air, cold wind cutting through the oiled wool of their ponchos. Dorian was soon shivering violently, his normal prattle silenced as the mage huddled close to his horse’s neck for whatever warmth he could get. Cullen eyed him cautiously, making sure the man didn’t fall asleep from hypothermia and tumble from his horse.

“There’s an inn just up the way.” He said, remembering the small roadside tavern between towns that he’d stayed in occasionally on his rare visits to family.

Dorian just mumbled something quietly that Cullen didn’t catch and they continued forward along the now muddy roadway.

A couple hours later they rode up to the front of a large tavern and inn. A young boy came out and took their horses reins, Cullen slipped the boy a few copper pieces and asked for hot mash for the tired cold beasts. Dorian was already stumbling into the front door of the tavern, his teeth chattering loudly as he did.

Cullen walked in after him, removing his soaked poncho and shaking it out in the doorway before heading towards the front desk. “A room, board for our horses for the night, and some dinner if any is available.”

The rotund inn keep looked up at Cullen and his eyes glanced over at Dorian’s form hunched by the roaring fire place. He nodded and turned to look a small hutch with keys hanging.

“We only got one room available with a single bed.” The man said, turning back to look at Cullen. “Kin bring a cot, iffn you need it. It’s our Queen’s Suite. Inn’s full, wot with the news that Magister is gone.”

Cullen nodded and reached for his coin purse. “We’ll take it.”

“Need’n that cot, den?”

“No, that’s alright.” He said, opening the small pouch and looking inside at what he had.

The man eye’d him sideways and then turned and grabbed an iron key. “Be a silver fer the night. Thirty coppers each fer the horses, we’ll have ‘em dried and fed hot mash. We already had dinner served, but I ken have some of the leftovers brought up fer ya.”

Cullen nodded, picking at the coins and fighting down the blush that threatened with the other man’s unasked question. He cleared his throat and pulled out two silver pieces.

“Any wine?” Dorian asked, appearing at Cullen’s side. The hood of his poncho was down but the man’s lips were still tinged blue.

“We ‘ave mead.” The man said, taking Cullen’s coins. “A pitcher be an extra ten coppers, dinner be six for both.”

Cullen nodded and sighed. “And some hot water for washing please.”

The man nodded and pulled out a small lockbox, putting the two silvers into it, he withdrew a few coppers change and handed them back to Cullen, the lockbox sliding back under the desk. “C’mon, I’ll take yous to yer room.”

Cullen turned to Dorian who shivered every now and then but quietly followed the inn keep up the stairs behind the desk. It was quiet except for the patter of the rain against the roof and Cullen smiled softly as he took in the familiar Fereldan decor that lined the walls. Pictures of the Queen Anora, mabari statues, a few small castings of Andraste. They were led along a short hallway to a small door, the portly man slid the iron key into the bolt hole and unlocked the room.

The door opened to a rather opulently decorated room for a road side tavern. There was a great fireplace on one wall, a small foot table and couch facing it. Above the fireplace was a rather decent depiction of the late king Maric. There was a small, currently empty washing basin with a stack of washing towels on a table, a hand mirror and a small bar of soap. Near the back of the room, near to a shuttered window, was a large bed covered in a warm looking red velvet comforter.

“The Queen’s Suite.” The man announced. “I’ll ‘ave a servant bring yer things up from yer horses and get a fire started.” He turned and waddled out of the room, the door shutting firmly behind him.

“Queen’s Suite, indeed.” Dorian said, removing his damp poncho and hanging it on a nearby coat hook on the wall.

The air in the room was chilled without the fire blazing, but Cullen had the distinct feeling as soon as one was lit the room would warm nicely. And to sleep in a comfortable bed after days of sleeping in a travel roll would be a nice reprieve for his back. Dorian moved quickly to the fireplace, grabbing at the firewood stacked neatly next to it and setting it into the grate. 

There was a small knock at the door and Cullen turned as a small elven woman stepped in with their travel packs. She handed them over and then looked over at the fireplace as Dorian snapped his fingers, the wood alighting with a warm glow. Her eyes widened and she looked back at Cullen, shocked at the overt display of magic.

“I-I-I...” She stuttered, clearly afraid at the idea of a mage being in the tavern unattended by Templars.

Cullen looked back at Dorian, his lips pulled down into a large frown. He looked back at the servant. “He’s my ward.” He said, making a small hand gesture to tell the woman that he was a follower of the Templar Order.

It seemed to assuage her fears and then woman merely nodded, turning to leave the room. “I’ll be back with your dinner and hot water.” She turned and quickly left the room.

“I’m your what?” Dorian asked sharply as the door slid shut.

“We are on a back road of Fereldan, using magic openly isn’t the best idea. Kinloch Hold isn’t far from here and the memory of the locals is long.” Cullen said, not looking at the mage as he set their packs next to the bed. He reached down, removing his boots and the soaking socks around his feet.

Dorian was quiet as he watched Cullen from his spot kneeling next to the fireplace. “What does your family know of me?” He asked, watching the ex-Templar as Cullen grabbed a towel and rubbed at his rain damp hair.

“They know you were with the Inquisition. They know you were close to the Inquisitor.” Cullen wiped his face before he set the towel to the side, looking at Dorian.

“Do they know... What do they know of _us_?”

Cullen was silent as he moved over the sit on the couch, his eyes not leaving the Tevinter’s face. He sat down, leaning his elbows on his knees and steepling his fingers in front of his mouth. “They.... know I consider you a friend. That I am very fond of you.”

Dorian nodded slowly, glancing back at the crackling fire. “I see.” He said. The other man stood up and moved his way to sit on the couch next to Cullen. He removed his own boots, tossing them to land next to the fireplace to dry. They were both silent as they watched the fire grow and fill the room with light and warmth.

Another knock at the door and Cullen stood, opening it for the servant. Her arms were laden with a heavy tray.

Cullen reached forward and took the tray from her. She took a heavy corked pitcher of hot water slung on her side and walked over to the washing basin, filling it with the steaming liquid. “The mead is spiced and warm, very nice. My memaw raised the honey ‘erself.” She said, turning to look at the two men. “Anything else I can get you?”

“No, I think we’re fine.” Cullen said, as he set the tray down on the low table by the couch. “Thank you.”

She nodded and headed for the door. “If you need anything, there’s usually someone at the front.” The door slid shut behind her as she left.

Cullen picked up a bowl of tepid mutton stew, a chunk of bread sticking out of the brown gooey mass. He picked up the bread, scooping a large mouthful of the thick gravy into his mouth and sat down with a heavy sigh. Dorian was pouring himself a cup of the hot mead, sighing as he picked up the warm terra cotta cup and holding it in his hands.

They sat companionably for a time, Dorian sipping at his mead, Cullen finishing off his bowl of stew. When he finished, Cullen leaned back into the couch, resting between the crook of the arm rest and back of the couch, one leg tucked under himself, the other stretched out in front of him. Dorian glanced over at Cullen as the blonde watched the fire roaring in the fireplace. The steady drum of the rain, the warm crackle of the fire, and a full belly made Cullen quite content.

Dorian slid across the couch after a few minutes of silence, pushing Cullen’s leg out of the way and sliding in between the man and the backrest. The mage nestled in against Cullen’s side, sipping at his spiced mead.

“I’ve never been particularly fond of mead, but it is rather comforting on a night like this.” He murmured, his grey eyes sparkling with the light of the fire dancing in the fireplace.

Cullen smiled softly at him and nodded, his arm slipped from the back of the couch to rest along Dorian’s side. His thumb ran over the soft skin of the mage’s elbow, tickling the dark hairs of the other’s forearm. After the events of the past year, the quiet, comfortable night was a memory that Cullen wished would burn itself into his mind. The sweet smell of the mead and the smoky smell of the burning wood. The way Dorian’s head rested lightly on his shoulder, his body warm against Cullen’s side.

He was musing about the travel the two would have to do the next two days. They should reach his sister’s house by the second day of travel, sometime around midday. Cullen grunted as Dorian shifted slightly next to him, the mage’s face turning to press against his neck. The Tevinter’s lips were warm and dry as they pressed soft kisses against Cullen’s jaw, and Cullen’s hand closed over the other man’s upper arm slightly in surprise.

“Amatus...” Dorian whispered huskily against his skin, the mage shifting again to lift himself up enough to reach Cullen’s cheek, pressing more lingering kisses. Cullen’s heart skipped a beat and he turned his head slightly towards the other man, his eyes searching the other’s face.

Dorian took the opportunity to press his mouth fully against the blonde’s own, his eyes closed, his face relaxed in pleasure. Cullen’s hand slipped to Dorian’s upper back, his lips pressing tentatively back against the mage’s.

They hadn’t truly shared very many kisses. Cullen had been apprehensive to say the least. But in the state of calm bliss he was finding himself, the soft, gentle kisses were nice, and Cullen’s eyes slipped shut as he enjoyed the other’s lips pressing firmly against his own.

Dorian moved away slightly, placing his empty cup on table as he shifted once more, his leg swinging over, his hips straddling Cullen’s own. Brown eyes blinked at the sudden turn of their gentle exploratory kissing. Dorian’s grey eyes were dark and the mage leaned forward again, his breath puffing moist against Cullen’s mouth as he once more returned to kissing the other. Hands slipped over Cullen’s shirt, feeling his broad chest through the fine wool tunic. One of the hands slipped up to cup gently at the back of Cullen’s neck, fingers soft against his skin.

Dorian’s mouth opened as his kisses became more insistent, warm and wet against Cullen’s mouth. Cullen’s body stiffened as Dorian’s hand slipped down to the waist of his pants, sliding under the band, tickling against his upper hip. A warm, slippery tongue traced against his lower lip and Cullen couldn’t help the gasp of surprise or the way his body bucked as he pushed the other away from him.

Dorian sat back on Cullen’s thighs, his breath coming in soft gasps, his eyes dark and wide as they looked into Cullen’s own.

“I-I-I...” Cullen lifted his hand and wiped at his mouth, feeling slightly foolish at small panic attack. “Can we just...”

Dorian’s eyebrows drew together and he frowned at Cullen. “Why?” He asked, his voice low with lust.

“I don’t know if I’m ready.”

Dorian snorted derisively and moved away from Cullen, curling up on the far end of the couch from the ex-Templar. “I’ve been as chaste as a Chantry Mother. But I don’t know if I can for much longer.” The mage stated, his fingers running through his hair in an irritated gesture as he stared at the fire.

Cullen watched Dorian’s jaw flexing in irritation. He swallowed thickly, glancing at the fire place and then back at Dorian hunched in the corner of the couch, the mage’s arms crossed over his chest, his face scrunched up in pensive anger.

Cullen hadn’t sexually been with anyone in years. And he’d never been with a man before. Both those issues were colliding when Dorian attempted to instigate more from the ex-Templar. And even if Cullen was willing, he kept having moments of panic that pushed the Tevinter away.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. The fire continued to crackle merrily in the fireplace, the warm glow giving a gentle light to the room. Cullen licked his lips and took a deep steadying breath as he moved, slowly sliding across the couch to Dorian. The mage looked over at him, shock on his handsome features.

Cullen’s throat reflexively made a swallowing motion, but his mouth was dry as he reached a hand out, tentatively touching Dorian’s thigh. His heart pounded loudly in his ears, the rush of his blood through his veins was loud and drowned out the gentle crackle of the fireplace as he looked up and into Dorian’s grey eyes. The other man didn’t move, waiting for Cullen to initiate. Cullen took another deep breath, swallowing again before leaning over and pressing his mouth gently to Dorian’s own. His hand lingered on the other’s thigh, fingers gripping slightly.

Dorian sighed softly into the kiss, moving to uncurl from his place on the couch, sliding to press against Cullen’s side. The kiss slowly grew in intensity, Cullen’s lips suckling gently at Dorian’s own. There was a soft touch of the other’s tongue once more, tracing along Cullen’s thin upper lip.

Cullen ignored the quick panicked thrum of his heart and opened his mouth a little wider, allowing the soft tongue to enter his mouth. There were electric tingles that shivered down his spine as it touched gently against his own, pulling away after a brief stroke. Dorian sighed happily, his hands gripping at Cullen’s waist against as his teeth pulled on Cullen’s lower lip softly.

Cullen’s eyes opened as Dorian pulled away, once more looking at the ex-Templar with hooded eyes. There was a soft blush along the other man’s cheeks, darkening the copper skin. Dorian leaned forward, pressing another soft kiss to Cullen’s lips. The mage shifted again, lifting himself up on his knees, once more straddling Cullen’s thighs. His hands brushed over Cullen’s cheeks, cupping his face lovingly.

“We don’t have to.” He said, his face close, his eyes looking into Cullen’s.

Cullen swallowed, and placed his hands gently against the other’s hips. “It’s okay. It’s just... been awhile.” He admitted, his eyes glancing to the side.

“Have you ever been with another man?” Dorian asked, his lips pressing forward to kiss the tip of Cullen’s nose sweetly.

“No.” Cullen said quietly. His hands were shaking slightly where they rested.

Dorian just nodded, not saying anything as he went back to kissing Cullen’s mouth. His tongue asked entrance again and Cullen allowed it. The soft, wet sounds of their kissing filled the room with the soft crackle of the fire.

Dorian sighed in pleasure as he pulled away from Cullen’s mouth, moving down to kiss on his neck. Cullen’s head rolled back and to the side, shivers of pleasure coursed down his spine to pool in his belly at the gentle suckling against his skin.

Dorian’s hands slipped under his shirt, warm and soft against his belly. They pushed the garment up, and Cullen grunted slightly as Dorian pulled away to pull the shirt up and over his head. The mage sat back on his thighs, looking at Cullen’s muscled chest and abdomen lustily. His hands ran over the broad chest, playing with the light dusting of blonde hair that covered the pale skin. Cullen’s breath caught in his throat when Dorian’s fingers ran over his nipples, circling slightly as they did so.

Grey eyes flicked back to Cullen’s face, an amused smirk on the kiss swollen lips. Cullen shifted slightly underneath the other man, his hands playing slightly with Dorian’s shirt.

“Am I to be the only one without clothing?” He asked, making eye contact with the other.

Dorian chuckled thickly and reached for his shirt, pulling it quickly over his head and tossing it to the side.

Cullen’s eyes traveled over the smooth caramel colored skin, the dark peaked nipples. The other’s chest was strong from wielding his staff, skin stretched tight over well formed muscles. It was so different from the soft curves Cullen was used to, it caused the ex-Templar to pause, his teeth worrying at his lower lip.

Dorian leaned forward, his lips finding Cullen’s own. They kissed softly, gently. Soft hands once more brushed over his sensitive nipples, eliciting another gasp and shiver. Dorian’s lips smiled into the kiss and the other bit at Cullen’s lower lip, teeth sharp as they pulled at the skin. The fingers moved from Cullen’s chest down to the waist of his pants again, fingers slowly starting to unlace the front of his leather trousers.

Dorian’s kisses became a little more heated when Cullen didn’t push his hands away. The mage’s tongue delved deep into his mouth, moans softly drifting between the two men. Cullen’s hands gripped at Dorian’s slim waist and his breath came in short, excited gasps at the wet noisy kisses.

A soft hand grasped one of his, pulling it back from a hip to place it against Dorian’s firm, round buttock. Cullen’s fingers grasped the well formed flesh beneath the other’s pants, even as his own pants finally came undone and a long fingered hand slipped in, stroking his half erect member.

Cullen gasped loudly, his hand leaving the other’s backside to grab at the warm hand gently touching him. The kisses stopped and Dorian pulled back slightly, dark grey eyes searching Cullen’s face curiously.

“How long is long?” The other asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Cullen scowled at him briefly, his eyes narrowed. “Don’t taunt me.” He grumbled as his fingers released their grasp on the slender wrist.

Dorian laughed, his head tilting back slightly, the long neck exposed. Cullen reached up, his hand grabbing the back of the slender neck, pulling it towards him and he leaned forward to press an open mouthed kiss against the other’s pulse point.

His reward was a lusty moan, Dorian’s hips shifting forward and pressing against his own. There was a firm, solid erection that pressed against his lower belly and Cullen pulled away a little from the other’s skin to look down at the tented pants.

“I want you so much.” Dorian whispered, his voice heavy and thick as he pressed a hot kiss against Cullen’s forehead. Slender fingers once more dove into Cullen’s pants, wrapping gently around his cock and stroking softly. “I’ve waited so long.”

Cullen’s throat clenched as pleasure coiled hot in his groin. His thighs trembled slightly as he stared down at the dark skinned hand pulling his thick member out of the trousers, working it to full erection. “Dorian...” He moaned softly.

The mage slipped backwards, getting onto his knees on the ground between Cullen’s thighs. Brown eyes glanced into grey questioningly. “You’ll like this, I promise.” Ivory teeth flashed in a small grin before the dark head moved towards his groin. Cullen’s breath caught in his throat and his arm reached back to grab the back of the couch, steadying himself as warm breath swirled around his cock.

A soft murmur of pleasure left his lips as a warm, wet tongue slipped around the head of his cock teasingly. Cullen’s teeth grit together as that mouth moved downward with a soft suction.

Cullen’s hands grabbed at the back Dorian’s head and a whimper escaped as he was fully encased in the others mouth, the tip of his erection sliding to ease into a tight smooth throat. “Aah!” Cullen cried, his fingers grabbing tightly at the black hair. The last time he’d had anyone do this to him had been a dark alleyway in Kirkwall nearly three years ago. He’d paid a small fee for the woman to finish him quickly in the damp dark. She’d done her duty with no protest when Cullen had bucked his hips against her face, releasing his seed into her mouth. She had merely spat it to the side, stood up, hand out for the coin.

Cullen glanced down at his lap, his fingers grasping at Dorian’s hair, trying to get a better view of the other’s face as he went down on him. Shifting his hips a little he was able to slide down, moving just enough to see grey eyes flick open and look into his own as the hungrily slid up and down his shaft.

Dorian pulled away with a soft popping sound, his swollen lips quirking into a smirk. “You like to watch, huh?”

Cullen’s cheeks burned flame hot with his blush. He glanced away from the other man, but when the tongue swirled once more around the head of his cock, they were drawn back, watching as the mage suckled on the thick tip.

Dorian laughed slightly, his eyes crinkled in amusement. “Let’s move to the bed, shall we?” He whispered, standing to lean over Cullen and kiss him wetly.

Dorian’s fingers grasped Cullen’s own tightly as he led the blonde man towards the bed. Cullen kicked his pants the rest of the way off, allowing them fall in a pile near the couch. He was quickly positioned by the Tevinter, falling backwards onto the bed with a gentle push from the other. Cullen pushed himself up on his elbows, looking down as Dorian hunched over him, once more taking his erection fully into his mouth.

It was warm and wet and Cullen couldn’t help as his breath came in gasping moans. He watched as Dorian’s head bobbed up and down, every now and then grey eyes glancing up to look into his own. It would make shocks of pleasure tingle down Cullen’s spine, curling his toes. He felt his orgasm come rushing on him, his fingers gripped Dorian’s hair tightly and he pushed the other away.

“Wait! Wait!” He cried, his head falling back as he tried to claw himself back from the edge. His teeth clenched tight and his body twitched, his toes curled so tight his feet were cramping. “Those who oppose thee,  
Shall know the wrath of heaven,  
Field and forest shall burn,  
The seas shall rise and devour them,  
The wind shall tear their nations,  
From the face of the earth...” Cullen’s breath started to slow as he recited the canticles, his body relaxing slow.

Dorian continued to hover over him, watching as the blonde man gathered himself together. “The Chant of Light?” He asked, his lips quirking in amusement.

Cullen didn’t say anything, continuing to recite the poetry of the Canticles in his mind. Along with steadying breathing exercises, Cullen was able to bring his heart rate down, center himself away from the tingling pleasure that coursed through his body.

Honey-brown eyes fluttered open and looked at the man still hovering between Cullen’s thighs. The mage was staring at him with an amused smirk. The firelight behind the other painted various colors of gold and auburn across the Tevinter’s caramel skin.

After another minute of silence, Dorian stood up from the bed and walked over to his travel pack. Cullen watched as the man knelt down, digging through his pack to remove a small cloth wrapped package. The other walked back, kicking his pants off and letting them puddle in his wake, before crawling onto the bed, the cloth covered item left to the side as he straddled Cullen once more, their mouths crashing together in a heated kiss. Tongues searched and swept along each other’s mouths, hands groped at chests and waists. Cullen’s hands found themselves grabbing the other man’s buttocks, his fingers digging into the firm flesh.

Dorian’s hips pressed against Cullen’s own, their erect cocks rubbed against each other, slick from spit and sweat. The mage was moaning loudly into Cullen’s mouth with each fluid motion of his hips.

“Please, please...” He whispered, the words tumbling against Cullen’s lips.

It was different: the hard lines and sharp edges of the man’s body. Nothing like the soft curves and supple flesh Cullen was used to. But it felt... _Right_ with Dorian. It didn’t feel strange or wrong.

The Tevinter pulled away from him, their sweaty skin sticking slightly as he did. He settled down directly on his hips. Cullen’s erection twitched against Dorian’s backside knowingly as the other man stared down at him, his eyes dark and narrow with heady lust. “You can’t move right away.” He said, his breath coming in panting gasps.

The darker skinned man reached over, picking up the small cloth covered item. “I bought this in Val Royeaux. Amazing stuff, really. I can’t tell if it’s just alchemical,” The man held up a small corked bottle, his fingers slipping the cork out gently, “or if there’s some kind of magic in it.” One long, slender finger dipped into the bottle. He removed his finger reverently, the first two knuckles covered in a slippery substance. The cork was replaced and the bottle tossed to the side gently. “Not much needed.” He whispered breathily, his slickened hand reaching behind him to prepare himself.

Cullen watched the other, his brow furrowed in confusion and slight concern when Dorian hissed softly. His body shifted so he could reach further behind him. “What...” Cullen muttered, his fingers were rubbing circles on the other’s slim hips and upper thighs.

Dorian pressed his free hand against Cullen’s mouth, silencing the his questions. It took a couple more minutes, but finally the mage lifted himself up and reached between his thighs to grab Cullen’s thick erection. His slick hand ran up and down the other’s shaft, spreading what was left of the lubricant.

“Don’t move.” Dorian repeated, taking a deep breath as he lifted himself up and began to settle gently over Cullen’s cock.

Cullen’s face flushed red as the other’s flesh at first resisted, then opened and accepted him in. His hands grabbed at Dorian’s thigh, his jaw tight. He looked at the other man’s face as it relaxed from pained to pleasured. A soft sigh escaped between the two as Dorian’s hips settled fully down on Cullen’s own.

A soft moan gurgled in Cullen’s throat and he shifted slightly underneath the other. The animalistic desire to _thrust_ was almost overpowering.

“Don’t. Move. You’re... very thick. I need a moment.” Dorian growled, his eyes closed and his throat flexed as he swallowed.

It felt like the moment lasted an age. Cullen’s pulse thrummed in his ears as his hands gripped at Dorian’s waist and pulled on the soft skin as he tried to stabilize himself, keep from moving up and into that tight heat that surrounded his aching flesh. His eyes slipped to Dorian’s own erection bobbing heavily against his lower belly. He wasn’t sure if he should _touch_ the other or just not move at all, remain as still as a statue. _Don’t. Move._ The mage had said. So he went for statue.

Dorian finally let out a soft sight and he shifted up a little, his hips wiggling a little, and then sat back down with a smooth, fluid motion.

Cullen let out a soft, alarmed cry, his fingers grabbing the other’s hips again.

“It really has been quite some time. For both of us.” Dorian chuckled as he kept his position fully seated on Cullen’s hips another heart beat. “Are you going to fuck me? Or not?” He whispered huskily, his eyes looking directly into Cullen’s own.

Cullen took a deep breath, shifting slightly before lifting up and inching a little deeper into the taut body above him.

“Mmm...” Dorian moaned, his eyes closing as his hands rested on Cullen’s chest. “Yes.”

Something in him snapped, and Cullen grabbed Dorian’s waist, quickly flipping them both until Dorian was on his back looking wide eyed up at Cullen. “Your wish is my command.” Cullen huffed back, drawing his hips back and sliding them forward slowly. The lubricant worked well, the motion was smooth and pleasurable for both.

The mage’s sighing moan was enough to keep Cullen moving in slow, circling thrusts forward. His hands gripped the back of Dorian’s knees, pushing the muscled legs forward and tilting the other’s hips up a little. It allowed him more access to the warm body, but also seemed to trigger something inside the Tevinter.

Grey eyes widened slightly, a tan hand reaching back to grab at the pillow behind Dorian’s head. “Oh yes! That’s perfect, please!” He whimpered, his eyes locked with Cullen’s own as the ex-Templar picked up his pace.

Dorian’s other hand reached and grabbed his own erection, longer and slenderer than Cullen’s. It rubbed the slim head furiously, matching the blonde’s thrusting hips.

The room filled with the sounds of the two men’s pleasure. A loud _slap, slap, slap_ punctuated by lusty moans.

“Don’t stop!” Dorian cried, his head snapping backward as Cullen dove a little deeper. “Fuck me! Fasta vass!” The copper skinned man cried, his words devolving back to his native language of Tevene, a long strangled and slurred flurry of words.

Cullen’s balls tightened and he grunted as he continued thrust into the other’s body. Sweat dripped down his forehead and neck. The pleasure was pooling low in his belly, threatening to explode outward. Dorian’s toes were curling, his hand working the head of his cock furiously. The other became quiet, his head thrown backward, eyes tightly shut.

“I c-can’t anymore!” Cullen cried, feeling his orgasm spill hot and thick, deep into Dorian’s body.

The Tevinter’s own body was tense, shaking as his seed spilled in great spurts across his belly and chest.

Both were trembling as they rode their orgasms. Cullen’s fingers gripped Dorian’s thighs so tightly he was sure there would be finger sized bruises.

After a minute, his legs dropped to Cullen’s side limply and Cullen fell forward, hovering over Dorian’s sweaty body on shaking arms. Grey eyes fluttered opened to look up at Cullen, a large smirk twisting the other’s full lips.

“For someone who hasn’t had practice in awhile that was quite enjoyable.” He said, his voice crackling and strained from his earlier moans.

Cullen sighed, his arms finally giving out as he fell on top of the other man. Warm arms wrapped around his chest and soft kisses were pecked along his shoulder and neck. Cullen pressed his own wet kiss against Dorian’s sweaty shoulder before sitting back up and pulling away from the other. Both moaned as he slipped out of Dorian’s warm body.

Cullen rolled off the edge of the bed, walking towards the washing basin. The water was now cold as he picked up a small towel, dipping it in. After wringing it out he wiped the sweat from his face, running the towel down his chest and abdomen to wipe off Dorian’s cum, and then cleaned his own groin.

“Toss me one of those.” Dorian called from the bed. The man was resting against the headboard, his arms laying lazily across his stomach.

Cullen dipped a clean towel into the water, squeezing the excess out. “It’s cold.” He warned, throwing the towel over to the man slumped on the bed. He smirked as Dorian exclaimed at the wet slap of the rag against his chest.

Turning Cullen walked over to the dying fire, grabbing a few more logs to toss onto the burning embers. He watched as the dry wood caught fire, small blue and yellow flames licking along the woods edge.

“Come back to me.” Dorian called softly from the bed. Cullen’s eyes pulled away from the entrancing flames to look back at the mage, his eyes slipping over the other’s nude form. He glanced once more back at the fire and then moved towards the bed. He pulled the tousled comforter away from the bed and slipped under, Dorian following suit after tossing his towel somewhere in the direction of the washing basin. The two men slid together, legs entwining, hands exploring each other’s bare skin.

Dorian pressed close, pushing his lips against Cullen’s own in a gentle kiss. “Thank you.” He murmured.

Cullen snorted a soft laugh and rubbed at his head. “For what?” He asked amused.

“For the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.” Cullen said, rolling to lay on his back with a soft sigh. The mattress was a little lumpy, but it was warm, and soft, and comfortable.

Dorian slid in close, his arms wrapping around Cullen’s waist. His sweat damp forehead pressed against Cullen’s jaw as his face tucked into Cullen’s neck. Silence filled the room except for the crackling logs and gentle patter of rain against the roof and shuttered window. Cullen’s arm wrapped under Dorian’s shoulders, pulling the mage close. He turned his head to press a soft kiss to the man’s forehead.

“I love you, amatus.” Dorian whispered, the words almost lost in the quiet of the room.

Cullen’s heart thrummed in his chest and he answered the other’s admission by tightening his grip around the muscled shoulders. The words were difficult to say, and Cullen wasn’t sure he was ready to just yet. Dorian’s skin was smooth as it slid along his body, the other shifting to lay half way on Cullen’s chest.

“I’m glad you came with me.” Cullen murmured into the black hair that smelled of roses and clean sweat.

They fell silent as they slipped into sleep, the heavy lull of post-orgasm drawing them into dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reach Mia's house, and Cullen has to admit to Dorian that he hasn't been exactly forthcoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know that this isn't exactly... Cannon. And I'm sure it goes against cannon. Sorry. Don't hate me.
> 
> I also can't decide if I wanna do the next chapter from Dorian's POV or keep Cullen... :/ hm...
> 
> Hence why I stopped awkwardly where it did XD Sorry.

Cullen’s eyes fluttered open. Dorian lay sprawled beside him. Soft bird song drifted through the wooden shutters, but it was still dark between the wooden slats. Ever the early riser, Cullen yawned as a hand ran over his face, rubbing away the sleep. His body was a little sore but he felt happy, at ease.

Dorian shifted beside him and Cullen glanced over at the other man, shivering slightly with the way the other’s nude body rubbed against his own under the warmth of the blankets.

“Morning.” The mage croaked. Usually the other man slept far later than Cullen but apparently traveling with him was changing Dorian’s sleeping patterns.

“Good morning.” Cullen said rolling slightly to his side to face the other, watching as slender, long fingered hands rubbed vigorously over Dorian’s face.

The mage groaned loudly as he stretched his lean limbs. “‘M starving.” The man muttered, rolling over to cling to Cullen, his arms wrapping tightly around his neck, Dorian’s face pressing against his chest.

“You never ate your dinner last night.” The blonde remarked, his own calloused hand rubbing gently at the man’s muscled back, enjoying the smooth, soft skin beneath his finger tips.

Dorian shifted a bit, moving so he was face to face with Cullen, his lips pressing warmly against Cullen’s. Soft, long fingers slithered down Cullen’s back, grasping a little at the muscled torso. Coils of pleasure wound through Cullen’s stomach as the mage massaged at his waist and belly, legs wrapping around his own.

“We should prepare to leave.” Cullen whispered into the warm kisses.

“They say sex first thing in the morning is good for the humors.” Dorian whispered back, his lips stretched into a grin.

Cullen hummed and let his hand rest against the other’s hip. “I am sure they do. But you said you were starving.” He said, his eyes searching Dorian’s. There was a grey light barely filtering through the slats of the window shutters.

“I can wait.” Dorian leaned forward again, pressing more insistently against Cullen, a firm erection sliding warm against Cullen’s thigh. Strong fingers grasped at Cullen’s hair, pulling on it gently. Cullen supposed a short delay in breakfast wouldn’t harm anything...

They left a couple hours later, Dorian munching on a jam slathered scone happily. The air was cool from the rain the day before. The roads were muddy but passable.

“I might have to walk a bit.” Dorian muttered, reaching back to rub at his lower spine as the horses walked along the trail.

Cullen glanced over at him, worried. “Are you alright?” He asked, wondering if perhaps the butter in the scone had gone rancid and was causing the other distress.

“Just a bit of discomfort. You are rather exuberant in your love making.”

Cullen’s face burst into flames and he looked back forward along the roadway, his hands clenching the reins of his horse tightly in embarrassment. “I am sorry if I hurt you.”

“Oh! Please, don’t ever stop doing what you do. I really rather enjoy it. The after effects are less desirable but I will gladly endure them for more of that delicious cock.”

If he could burst into flames, he would. Cullen coughed awkwardly, turning his face away from his now grinning companion. “Andraste preserve me.” He muttered.

Dorian was laughing loudly, far too amused at his embarrassment.

The rest of the ride was uncomfortable for Cullen but clearly amusing to Dorian. The mage teased the blonde mercilessly, tossing lewd remarks at him and then tittering joyfully when Cullen’s ears turned red.

They rested that evening just on the edge of the South Reach Arling, north of the settlement along the Brecilian Forest. Dorian kept close to Cullen, his eyes constantly wandering the edge of the thickly wooded forest.

“I heard there are werewolves that live here. Are you sure we’re safe?” He asked as Cullen started a fire.

“The Hero of Fereldan took care of the werewolves. From what I was told she was able to disperse them from the area.” Cullen said, watching Dorian as the man flinched at some wolves far off howls.

“All of them?” The man asked, still eyeing the woods warily.

Cullen chuckled and stood up from where he knelt next to the firepit and walked over to sit down next to Dorian on the blanket the mage had laid upon the damp grass. “As far as I know. But the forest is old, there are many horrors that linger in those woods.”

Dorian’s head snapped back around, his eyes wide with fear. “Don’t mock me!” He growled.

Cullen just grinned at him, one arm reaching to wrap around the other’s shoulders. “Do not worry. I will protect you from the bog monsters.”

“The wha- Psh!” Dorian shoved at him as he stood up. “I’m going to pee. If I don’t return... It’s all your fault.” He said, pulling on the edge of his shirt.

“I can also go with you, watch your back so to speak.”

This made Dorian’s lip quirk into it’s usual smirk, the fear disappearing from his face. “Mmyes. You’d like that quite a lot, I’m sure.” He turned and wandered off, decidedly away from the forest.

Cullen chuckled again and unpacked their meal of dried meat and crusty bread. He watched the fire grow and consume the logs as the sun fell completely behind the horizon, the stars starting to twinkle in the darkness. With the onset of fall, it was cold and Cullen grabbed his pack, pulling out a heavy woolen over shirt, pulling it on over his cotton riding shirt.

Wolves howled again amongst the trees and Cullen glanced up from the flames to look around. Dorian was not within eye sight. Cullen’s jaw stopped working on the piece of toughened meat he’d been chewing on as he turned to look behind him. How long had the other been gone for? His heart leapt in his throat.

Werewolves might not be a true threat this far outside the heart of the forest, but bandits certainly were

“Dorian?” Cullen called tentatively. His voice seemed to fall flat against the cold Fereldan night air. “Dorian?” He called a little louder. Cullen swallowed the chunk of meat in his mouth and wiped his hands on his pant legs, standing up as he grabbed his sword from the ground nearby. “Dorian? If you are trying to be funny, don’t.” He said, brown eyes sweeping the quickly darkening tree line.

Metal slid easily from the leather sheath and Cullen was preparing to charge head first into the wooded horizon, when an arm wrapped around his waist, warm breath brushing against his neck.

“Worried?” Dorian drawled out.

Cullen let out a surprised shout, quickly turning and grabbing the other man by the wrist. “Do not ever do that to me again! I could have cut you in half!”

Dorian just stood grinning at him, his eyes twinkling in the firelight. “Would you have gone in there? For me?”

Cullen growled as he released the other’s wrist and picked up his dropped scabbard, letting his sword slip neatly back in. He turned and stomped off towards the tent, picking up their sleeping roll from the ground near their packs. The panic he’d felt was quickly dissolving into indignant anger.

“Are you angry?” Dorian called, still standing near the fire as he watched Cullen crawl into the tent to lay out the sleeping roll. “Amatus! I was only playing!” He cried plaintively.

Cullen finished laying out the sleeping roll. He sat back on his heels, staring down at his hands resting lightly on his thighs. It was silly to constantly be in fear for Dorian’s life. But the thought of losing him was enough to wrench Cullen’s chest apart. An emotion he’d been fighting against since he’d first allowed himself to acknowledge the growing feelings for the Tevinter mage. Cullen was not a stranger to the gut wrenching loss of a lover. But he wasn’t sure it was a feeling he ever wanted to endure again.

Which made him hesitant to even accept the way Dorian made his heart sing. The way the other’s laughter brought a smile to his face. How waking up to the mage’s head resting on his shoulder was becoming an expected norm. When he desired the man’s kiss and touch after a long day on the road.

“Cullen?” Dorian asked softly from behind him. “I’m sorry, I was just messing around.”

Cullen’s eyes flicked to the side and he took a deep breath to steady his nerves. “It is alright. I found a scone in the bag, the maid must have slipped into the pack. If you wish to split it with me.” He still couldn’t bring himself to turn and look at the tan skinned man.

“Ah. You’ve found my stash.”

Cullen glanced over his shoulder at the other still hovering in the tent entrance. “You were hiding it?” He asked, bemused.

“I was... saving it. Hardtack and dried meat get so dull after awhile.”

Cullen smirked and stood, leaving the small tented area. “I see. And were you planning on sharing?”

“Of course, amatus! I would share all my treats with you.” Dorian said, his hand waving in front of his face as if the very idea of not sharing with Cullen was completely out of the realm of possibility.

“Mm hmm.” Cullen hummed.

They walked back to the fire, sitting and sharing the scone and some dried meat between the two of them.

The night grew cold, but inside the tent was warm enough with the activities the two men engaged in.

The next morning Cullen was packing up their horses and ensuring the fire pit was stamped out when Dorian came rushing over from the edge of the forest, a small white flower in his clutch.

“Do you think your sister would enjoy this?” He asked, holding the four petal white and pink flower up for Cullen’s inspection.

The ex-Templar reached over and took the small offering from the other’s fingers, smiling down at it. “Andraste’s Grace. Yes, she would very much enjoy this.” He said, handing the flower back to Dorian.

The man nodded, reaching up to tuck the small white offering behind his ear for safe keeping. He wrung his hands together nervously, looking about the packed up camp site. “What about your nieces and nephews? Is there a town? We should stop, I’ll need to get gifts.” Dorian said, his face flushed pink.

“Gifts?” Cullen asked, his eyebrows drawn together. “I already have some gifts for the children. And you needn’t worry about it. You will be a guest, that is gift enough.” He said, turning to get onto his horse. The warsteed tossed it’s head impatiently.

“I can’t show up empty handed! It’s rude to go to someone’s house without an offering.” Dorian quickly climbed onto his own horse’s back, settling down gingerly into the saddle.

“Dorian. Do not worry yourself.” Cullen said, trying to calm the other’s anxiety. Their horses moved back to the roadway, and they continued their trek to the small homestead.

As they drew closer, however, Cullen noted the way Dorian seemed unable to sit still, the mage continually playing with the small flower he’d found, or turning in his saddle to look around them. The day was cloudy grey and chilly, but not once did the Tevinter complain of the weather.

They were almost to the home when Cullen brought his horse to a stop, noting the anxious way Dorian kept glancing over at him.

“What is wrong?” He asked firmly, reaching over to grab Dorian’s reins and stop the other’s mare as it plodded forward.

“I... Well, it’s silly.” Dorian started, not looking Cullen in the face. He was wringing his reins in his hands, the leather dark with sweat.

Cullen sighed and drew his horse alongside Cullen’s own, the roan placidly moving to stand near the white mare. The blonde reached to touch the other’s arm gently, stroking the skin under the heavy wool shirt the man had pulled on that morning. Grey eyes flicked over to look into his own before quickly looking away again.

“I’ve never met someone else’s family. I mean! I have met other families, of course... Just not... Someone that I care about. It’s not exactly common practice in Tevinter to go to your lover’s house for dinner to meet the parents!”

Cullen nodded slowly. He also felt slight trepidation at the idea of Dorian meeting his sister. Especially since him and Dorian had taken the next step in their relationship, to a more physical level.

“Do not worry about it, Dorian.” He said, licking his lips, wondering if he should tell the man that he hadn’t told his sister the whole truth about their relationship. He released the mare’s reins, allowing his own horse to move forward at a slow walk. “I’m sure they’ll just be happy to meet you.”

They finished the rest of the ride, both quiet as they mulled over the first meeting of Cullen’s family. The country side rolled out in front of them as the clouds parted slightly, beams of sunlight alighting on the greenery of southern Fereldan. There were lakes glimmering in the distance and rivers that cut through the idyllic scenery. It looked almost like a fairytale, and Cullen couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as they rode down a steep hill towards a large cottage.

As they rode closer, a tall, stout woman stood up in the small potager garden in the front of the home. Her long, curly blonde hair tied back into a low ponytail, streaked with silver. She held a slender hand against her forehead, watching as the two men came riding up to the cottage.

“Cullen!” She cried happily, wiping her hands on her front apron leaving streaks of dirt on the linen cloth as she started walking quickly towards them.

Cullen jumped from the back of his horse, jogging over to the woman that looked so similar to him. They embraced warmly, Cullen’s strong arms lifting the woman from the ground and swinging her around in a circle. They both laughed as he set her down, her dirt covered hands coming up to touch his face reverently.

“Oh! I am so happy to see your handsome face! We were so worried for you!” She said, smiling as he leaned forward a place a gentle kiss to the side of her mouth.

“Mia! I’m sorry to have been away for so long, you look as lovely as ever.”

“Oh, flatterer. I’m just getting old and fat.” She quipped back at him her own honey-brown eyes looking over at Dorian who was slowly getting off his horse. “And who is this?”

Dorian stepped forward, smiling in his most charming way as he took the woman’s hand, bowing low and pressing a soft kiss to the back of her dirt blackened knuckles. “Dorian Pavus, my lady.” He said, standing straight again, slipping the flower from behind his ear to hold it out to her. “The pleasure is all mine.”

Cullen couldn’t help the smile as his sister blushed pink and held a hand over hear heart, accepting the small white flower from the mage.

“How beautiful! Cullen you never mentioned he was handsome and charming as well! Oh Gregory is going to go into a jealous fit, I’m just sure of it!” She said.

“Cullen spoke of your beauty, but I dare say words do no justice.” Dorian laid it on thick and Cullen briefly wondered at how he was able to keep his cocky smile when the other was clearly a nervous a wreck.

Mia just giggled like a young girl and waved them both to follow her. They all headed back towards the cottage, Mia sniffing her delicate white flower before tucking it behind her own ear.

The door of the cottage flung open wide and young girl came rushing out, blonde curly hair bouncing along her shoulders as she ran to jump into Cullen’s arm.

“Uncle Cullen! Uncle Cullen!” She cried, her voice small and piping.

“Clara!” Cullen cried, lifting the little girl up high in the air above his head. She giggled loudly, her small hands reaching down to touch his cheeks. “I’ve missed you, sunshine!” He said, pulling her in for a large hug.

Dorian stood to the side, watching with a small smile on his face as the family reunited.

A small toddler wobbled out of the door frame, her wide brown eyes looking at the three adults in confusion.

“Who’s this?” Cullen asked, Clara tucked against his side and resting on his hip.

“This is Isabelle.” Mia said, stepping forward to scoop the small child up.

“Oh, yes. You’d mentioned in a letter you’d been pregnant again!”

“I also sent a letter to you when she was born.” Mia said, her eyes narrowing slightly towards Cullen.

“Oh, yes. Well, it’s been a rather hectic few years.” Cullen’s cheeks blushed red and he glanced over at Clara in his arms. The girl was looking at him with a wide toothy grin.

“I know...” Mia muttered, turning and heading inside the house. “Come, I’m sure you’re both quite ready to unpack from travel!”

Cullen glanced over at Dorian and smiled at him. The small girl looked over at Dorian as well, and the mage wiggled his fingers at her.

“Hello.” He said, his smile soft as the girl waved shyly back at him.

They walked inside after the woman. Cullen set his niece down, looking around the cottage. Stairs ran up the wall to a second floor, the main floor was open to a large kitchen and dining area. A fireplace took up a large portion of the far wall, an oven built into one side of it.

“You’ve done nicely for yourself.” Cullen said, eyeing the large rack of herbs hanging from the ceiling to dry. The room had a strong smell of herbs and baking bread.

“That money you’ve sent us helped quite a lot.” Mia nodded. “And everyone around these parts knows you’re a hero.” She said.

Cullen glanced at her and nodded. “Where are the twins?”

“Down with their pa. Trying to catch some fish for dinner. The salmon are just starting their run, hopefully they catch a fat one. Go get your things and bring them in, I’ll take you to your room and get you some water for washing up.” She said, setting the toddler down and moving to a large cabinet, opening it and withdrawing a couple towels and bars of soap.

Cullen set Clara down and headed back out the door to the horses that were grazing on the thick green grass near the garden. Dorian’s mare looked up, her small white ears flicking towards them as the two men left the house and started walking towards the large animals. The packs were unhooked from the backs of the saddles.

“They’re nice.” Dorian murmured softly, his hands gripping his saddle pack tightly to his chest.

Cullen smiled at him. “I think my sister is quite charmed by you.”

Dorian smirked at Cullen and shrugged. “I am a naturally charming man.”

Cullen laughed softly and headed back inside the residence, Dorian on his heels.

Mia was waiting patiently near the bottom of the stairs and began to walk up them as the two men stepped back inside. “We had the twins move to sleep in the girls room.” She was saying as they crested the top of the stairs and headed down a short hallway to the left. She pushed open a wooden door, walking into a very small room. A pair of small bunk beds were pushed against a wall, the other wall taken up by a chest of drawers, on top of which was piled a few toys and books.

“I wouldn’t want to push the boys from their room!” Cullen said, looking around the small room, his eyes glancing over at a pair of toy swords and shields set against the wall near a window. “We can stay in the village at an inn.”

“Nonsense!” Mia said, walking over to push the bottom pane of the window open, propping it with a short stick. “We want you here! Maker knows if I let you go somewhere else, I’ll never see you again!”

Cullen rolled his eyes as he placed his bag on the lower bunk. He looked over his shoulder towards Dorian. The mage was glancing around, his brow furrowed as he moved over to the bed.

“Here are some towels. I’ll bring up some warm water for you, just have to go get the kettle off the fire.” The woman turned and bustled out of the room, herding the two small children with her back out. Both men watched each other silently as the sounds of the mother and children headed down the stairs.

“You haven’t told them anything about us.” Dorian said, his mouth a tight line.

“I...” Cullen sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “No.” He admitted, feeling a defeated.

Dorian stepped past him, tossing his pack onto the top bunk. “I can keep a secret. Won’t be the first time.” He muttered, his fingers digging into the pack to take out the dirty clothing tucked inside.

“Dorian, I’m sorry. It’s just that-” Cullen paused mid-sentence as tiny footsteps came rushing back into the room, followed by Mia with a large bowl of water sloshing about in her arms.

“Won’t make you wash in front of the girls, and won’t send you to the river to wash up today.” Her eyes glanced over to look at the pile of dirty laundry in Dorian’s arms. “Oh! Give those here dear. All of your washing, give to me. I’ll take care of it.” She set the bowl of water gingerly on the chest of drawers, pushing a few books over.

The woman waited as the two men pulled out the clothing they had in their possession, handing them over to her. “Get washed up. I’ll assume you want a nap. The boys should be home in a couple hours.”

She once more left the room, calling for Clara to come with her as she headed back down into the large open family area of the cottage.

Clara, however, lingered in the doorway, watching the two men with a small smile on her lips, her cheeks pink with excitement.

Cullen walked over and knelt in front of her, his hand lifting to run along the girls small face. “How old are you now? I feel like I haven’t seen you since you were shorter than my knee.”

“I’m eight now, Uncle!” She said, her smile stretching to a grin. “You were here when I was four.”

“Oh, that’s right. You were...” Cullen held his hand up, almost half as tall as the girl was. “About that big.”

The young girl once more clung to the ex-Templar, her small arms wrapping tight around his neck. The hug was brief however, Mia calling up for the small girl. Clara released her hold on the man and turned, rushing out of the room to her mother.

Cullen stood up, reaching over to gently close the door behind the girl. He turned and looked at the Tevinter who was taking off his shirt and pants, a washcloth and soap in his hands.

“I get the water first.” The other said, his clothes falling to the ground in a heap, boots kicked to the side. Dorian pushed past Cullen, not looking at him as he walked over to the warm basin of water and dipping his rag into it, rubbing the soap over the cloth as he did so.

The blonde sighed heavily and kicked his own boots off. He stepped close to Dorian, running his hands over the other’s shoulders and placing a soft kiss to a strong shoulder. “Are you angry with me?” He asked softly, watching as Dorian began to scrub at his arms and armpits.

“A bit.” Dorian said, his voice clipped.

Cullen groaned and stepped away, walking over to his bunk and falling to lay on it. The whole bed shook under his weight and both men paused as they stared at the wobbling, creaking bed wide eyed. After a minute Dorian burst into laughter, continuing to wipe at his skin, rubbing off the dust of the road.

“Maybe don’t fall on the furniture.” He said, snorting softly in amusement. Cullen grunted in agreement, his arms folding behind his head and his eyes falling shut. “How many nieces and nephews do you have?” Dorian asked, squeezing out the rag and starting to wipe the soap off himself.

“I suppose five now.” Cullen said, yawning softly. “Unless Branson or Rosalie have had children I don’t know about. I can’t believe I didn’t know about the littlest one...”

“Seems quite a bunch to keep track of.” Dorian said, walking back over to Cullen. He climbed into the small bunk, straddling his thighs. Brown eyes opened and looked up at the mostly nude man now sitting on him. “Taking a nap?”

“Yes.”

“You should at least wash up while the waters warm. You are starting to smell a little.” Dorian’s nose wrinkled slightly.

“Wash with your dirty left overs?” Cullen said, reaching his hands down to grab Dorian’s hips. The other man was still wearing his underclothes and Cullen’s thumbs rubbed over the thin cloth, massaging the sharp hip bones beneath. He pushed the other off him, Dorian rolled to the side and lay down on the bed as Cullen stood up.

The blonde quickly undressed and washed himself as best he could with the rag and soap. When he walked back to the bed, slipping his pants back on before sliding onto the tiny mattress next to Dorian.

“We don’t both fit.” He said after a moment. “I’m falling off.”

Dorian pouted, nodding as he got off the bed, crawling over Cullen. “I’m not tired anyway.” The mage said, picking up his clothes and pulling them on. He leaned over the ex-Templar and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Where are you going?” Cullen asked, watching as Dorian slipped his boots on and headed towards the door.

“The horses need brushing.” Was all the dark haired man said as he left the room.

Cullen rolled onto his back and stared at the bunk above his own. He knew he should follow the other, that Dorian was clearly upset that he hadn’t told his sister they were... More. But he didn’t know how he would tell his sister. He didn’t know if he _wanted_ to tell his sister. At least not yet.

The woman was supportive and cared for Cullen no matter what his choices were. She always had been. But she was always asking him in her letters when he was going to finally settle down, get married, have children. At least when she wasn’t reprimanding him for not writing nearly enough.

Cullen smiled and was slowly drifting to sleep when the door creaked open again. “Dorian?” He asked, lifting his head slightly to glanced at the cracked entryway.

It was Clara.

Cullen smiled at the small girl. He’d seen her a total of two times before this, once shortly after she’d been born, and once again when she was four. But the child had been his shadow each time, smiling at him and following him. Mia had mentioned the girl had spoken about joining the Templars as Cullen had. But his sister had refused to allow the young child to be taken to the order.

“Are you taking a nap? Your friend came downstairs, he’s speaking with mum.” She said, still hovering by the door.

“I was planning on it.” Cullen scooted over a little and patting the side of the mattress next to him. “Do you want to take a nap with me?”

Clara grinned widely at him and rushed over, crawling into the bunk. “I missed you very much, Uncle!” She said, wiggling in close. “I wish you wrote to me more often. Mum says you’ve been saving the world, and that’s why you haven’t had the time to visit or write us.”

Cullen nodded and wrapped his arms around the tiny girl as she snuggled against him. “I’ve missed you as well, my sunflower.”

And he had. He had missed the simplicity and warmth he experienced when he was able to visit his family. The small girl smelled of earth and herbs. Her curly hair tickled at Cullen’s cheek and he smoothed it down, smiling as he remembered his own sister when she was younger, her hair unruly and wild in it’s curls. They had tamed as the woman got older, but she had passed the crazy hair to her children it seemed.

They both soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Dorian spend some quality time with family.

Cullen woke to a soft touch that ran down the bridge of his nose. His hand reached up to swat at the gentle brush against his face as his eyes fluttered open. Grey eyes stared down into his own, an amused expression on a hovering tan face.

“Wakey, wakey.” Dorian toned out, his lips pulled into a smirk. The mage was sitting on the edge of the small bed beside him.

Cullen grunted as he tilted his head back to look at the now closed window. The light was warm and bright from the afternoon sun as it filtered through the thin glass.

“How long was I asleep?” Cullen asked, his voice scratchy. He stretched his arms above his head and groaned as his body stretched out.

“Just over an hour.” Dorian said, his hand rubbing at the ex-Templar’s side lovingly. “Your nephews and brother-in-law returned with an excessive amount of fish.”

“Sounds about right.” Cullen yawned, rubbing at his eyes as he did so.

“I had a lovely chat with your sister.” The man was resting against Cullen’s side now, his fingers brushing gently along Cullen’s ribs. It tickled and the skin prickled with goose bumps, sending shivers down his spine.

“Oh?” Cullen asked, his eyes searching over Dorian’s profile as the other man watched the closed door on the opposite side of the room. “She usually frightens people with her snark.”

“I’m rather fond of sarcasm.” The Tevinter smiled and his hand lifted from Cullen’s ribs to run through his hair.

Cullen wondered if the man was still sore at him for not telling his family of their relationship. But the soft smile on Dorian’s face reassured him that hopefully the man had at least forgiven him temporarily.

There was a loud clatter and shout from below and both men looked back at the door in shock.

“Anyway, I was sent to come and collect you to help with preparing for dinner. Something about gutting fish.” Dorian’s nose wrinkled at the thought. “I asked to help with the vegetables because gutting fish sounds rather dreadful.”

Cullen laughed softly. “You’ve killed hundreds of men and beasts. Slain dragons. Been around blood magic. But gutting a fish is where you draw the line?” He asked as he sat up and stood from the bed, grabbing his shirt he’d tossed to the side earlier.

“I’m not directly touching any innards. And I’m not the one doing blood magic. Which also makes me feel a little squeamish honestly.”

Cullen just chuckled softly as he pulled his shirt on and let out another large yawn. There was squealing laughter from downstairs.

“We should head on down.” He said, holding his hand out towards Dorian still seated on the edge of the bed.

The mage took his hand and pulled himself up. But as Cullen turned towards the door he was pulled back against the other man, a warm kiss planted on his lips.

“It’s going to be very hard to not kiss you all the time. So, I’ll be taking what I can when I can.” The other man whispered into the kiss.

So Dorian hadn’t mentioned anything to Mia. Cullen felt both relief and guilt war in his chest as he pulled out of the other’s embrace.

“I won’t stop you.” Cullen said, brown eyes moving over the other’s handsome face.

Dorian just smiled in his charming lopsided way before walking past and out of the room to head downstairs to assist with the rest of the dinner preparations.

Cullen followed closely behind him down the stairs. It was warm in the kitchen, the smell of the cooling bread and drying herbs made the house smell quite delightful.

“Good. You’re awake. Come with me.” A deep gruff voice said from near the back door of the home.

“Gregory.” Cullen nodded towards the tall sturdy man lingering half in and half out of the doorway. The two men weren’t exactly friends, but they weren’t on poor terms. Gregory was a very pious man and when he had learned the Cullen had supported the Inqusition and the Templars separating from the Chantry the man had been outspoken about it, having Mia make sure that her brother knew about his displeasure.

The large man walked out of the room, his hands clutching two large strings of well sized salmon. He glanced over his shoulder briefly to make sure that Cullen was following along. “I sent the boys to collect some more firewood to start smoking some of these fish. Maker knows they’ll be out there fooling around longer than they should. And we need to get these fish gutted.”

Cullen just nodded and followed the man quietly, looking over his shoulder as he left to watch as Dorian was set to work chopping up some vegetables for the meal.

It was cool outside as the sun slowly sank to the west and rain clouds began to form on the horizon. Cullen followed his brother-in-law across the yard, heading towards a small pen where a couple of fat pigs were being kept. The air was rank with the smell of animals. Behind the pig’s shed was a large lidded bucket and a pile of leaves and other plant matter.

Gregory lifted the lid of the bucket and a strong odor of rotting fish escaped. Cullen held back his gag reflex but couldn’t stop his eyes from watering at the stench.

“Disgusting stuff. But Mia swears it’s good for her flowers.” The man said, setting the fish down on a nearby blood stained wooden butchers table.

They began the tedious task of removing the fishes insides, tossing them into a liquidy brown mess inside the bucket. The smell reminded Cullen of the docks in Kirkwall where the fishermen would toss their own fish innards haphazardly into the waiting sea below the rocking boats. Of course there wasn’t the ocean breeze to help carry the stench away and after his third fish Cullen had to step away from the bucket and take a deep breath of fresher air.

The two horses were mingling nicely with Mia’s own in the fenced pasture. Dorian’s mare seemed to be particularly fond of a small donkey the family kept for their children to ride. The small animal nipped at the white mare’s nose playfully as she snuffed at it’s ungainly head.

“C’mon, then!” Gregory called after letting Cullen take a couple minutes to compose himself. “We haven’t got many left! I want to get filleting these before the sun goes down. Need ta get some into salt and more into the smoker. Looks like rain is coming.”

Cullen took one last deep breath and turned to walk back to the butchering table. The pigs were squealing angrily, hoping for a fish to eat of their own.

“Mayhaps you be here long enough to help me finish off the pigs. Shouldn’ be more than another month before we get round to ‘em.” Gregory sliced through another fat salmon’s belly, the knife sliding through the white skin easily. “Unless you’ve forgotten how, now that you be some high and mighty Orlesian Commander.”

Cullen’s lip twitched as he pulled the innards out of the fish, tossing them behind him into the bucket. “I’m not Orlesian. Ne’er was, ne’er will be.” His accent faintly thickened with his irritation.

“But you work for them. That Inquisition. We all know it be Orlesian.” Gregory’s tone held an undertone of disdain.

“The Inquisition does not sway one side or the other.” Cullen gruffed back. He hated having these conversations with the man. As much as his brother-in-law had supported the Templars, he was known to be a full blooded Fereldan when it came to anything that had to do with Orlais.

“Only matter of time.” The man fell silent, continuing his work. Cullen didn’t feel the need to prod any further and continued with his unpleasant task. They finished gutting the fish fairly quickly. The older man put Cullen to the task of beginning to fillet the fish as he headed off towards the smokehouse set further away from the animal’s holdings.

“Uncle Cullen!”

He turned and looked over his shoulder, his shirt sleeves rolled up and arms covered in fish blood halfway up his forearms. “Boys!” He cried, grinning ear to ear as two identical looking boys came rushing over to him. “Maker, you’re getting big!” He laughed as the two young boys dropped their arm loads of wood and hugged him on each side of his waist. They both came up to his shoulders.

“We turned eleven last month!” One of them chimed.

“I’m sorry I missed your birthday.” He said, wiping his hands on a nearby dirty rag before wrapping his arms around the twins shoulders.

“You were saving us all from certain doom! That’s what ma says.” The other said, looking up at Cullen admiringly. “She says you were there when the Inquisitior killed that magister!”

Cullen hummed and shrugged. “I suppose I was.”

“Have you killed a lot of magisters?” The boy on his other side asked.

“A fair few, I suppose.” Cullen answered. It was awkward, one asking a question and the other asking the next. If they kept it up he would surely fall over dizzy.

“Get that wood over here!” Gregory shouted from the smokehouse. “Took you two long enough to get it!”

“Yes, pa.” The two boys said in unison and began to collect the dropped wood before marching off to their father. They were so similar in looks and mannerisms that Cullen found himself suddenly wondering which one was Carter and which one was Cooper.

The two looked much like their father with their tawny brown hair and their hazel green eyes. But they had the sharp Rutherford nose and chin.

Dorian was sent to collect a large slab of fish from him to cook for the evening meal a little while later. He laughed at the fact that Cullen had blood smeared on his forehead and up his arms.

‘Looking right barbaric. Fitting for a Fereldan!’ He’d said before walking back to the house with a large piece of the fish.

The rest of the late afternoon was spent getting fish salted and hung for smoking. Gregory smoking from a long pipe and watching with a critical eye as the twins and Cullen finished the task of hanging the fish.

The sun was far below the horizon by the time the four men finished washing and walking back into the house. The long dining table had been set and a plethora of food was laid out onto it’s dark wooden surface. The fillet of salmon was neatly dressed with herbs and thin slices of lemon, a treat in this part of the world. There were plenty of vegetable sides and herbed bread, as well as fresh butter. Mia was pulling out a bottle of wine from under her cabinet while Dorian wiped out some fine glass cups for the wine.

“Sit next to me, Uncle!” Clara cried, patting a chair next to her along one side of the table. The twins took two chairs at one end of the table, Isabelle was settled into a well made high chair that was tucked in the middle of the table on the other side. Cullen sat down next to his niece, Gregory taking the seat at the end of the table on his other side.

Dorian finished setting the glasses down and took a seat next to Isabelle and across the table from Cullen. Mia took the last seat on the other side of Isabelle from Dorian.

“Say the prayer, boys.” Gregory said with his hands clutched in front of him as his head dipped against his chest, eyes closed.

“Bless this meal, Maker. We’re starving.” The two quickly grabbed at a nearby bowl of roasted potatoes.

“Boys!” Mia admonished, her pale cheeks turning pink. “Put that food back, right now! Cullen, dearest, would you lead us in prayer?”

Cullen smiled and nodded, glancing out of the corner of his eye with a small smirk as the two boys shoved a couple pieces of potato into their mouths. His smirk widened as Clara reached over and smacked her nearest brother on the head.

“Thank you, Maker, for the family and the friends we share this blessed meal with. And for the health and safety of everyone at this table. May you keep Your Eye on our family and friends not with us tonight. May Andraste guide our footsteps and keep us in her embrace.” 

“Blessed be.” The rest of the table murmured.

Cullen looked up from his hands and at Dorian who was watching him closely, grey eyes searching his face. Their eyes locked for a long moment even as the rest of the table broke out into movement as hands reached for different food items. Cullen’s gaze was torn away from Dorian’s when a small hand touched his forearm.

“Can you get me some fish?” Clara asked, smiling up at him sweetly.

He nodded and reached over, cutting a small portion of the meat and setting it onto the girl’s empty plate. He took a bowl of roasted cabbage and carrots from Gregory and served the young girl some before giving himself a generous helping of the mixed fall vegetables.

Cullen slathered some sweet cream butter onto a piece of bread, handing it to Clara before starting to butter his own piece when Carter asked from the other end of the table, “You knew the Inquisitor, Uncle?”

“Don’t speak with your mouth full, Cooper.” Mia said, her attention down at her plate as she meticulously cut her fish into bite sized pieces for the toddler.

“I’m Carter.” The prepubescent boy retorted.

“Oh, I’m sorry, love. Don’t speak with your mouth full.”

“Yes, mum.” Cooper answered for his brother, both twins grinning at each other in amusement.

Mia just glanced up at the two in irritation before putting a couple pieces of fish with some vegetable in front of Isabelle.

“I do know the Inquisitor.” Cullen said, taking a bite of the fresh bread. The salty butter was a wonderful compliment to the sweet herbaceous bread.

“What was she like? I heard she fought a grizzly bear with her bare hands!”

“And that she fought a giant! Tore it’s nose off with her teeth!”

Dorian snorted a laugh from across the table, his hand coming up to cover his amused smirk.

“Boys!” Gregory barked, even as he shoveled a large bite of fish into his mouth.

“Well, I’m not so sure about all of that...” Cullen said. “I never traveled with her-”

“Is it true there was a Qunari there? They say he’s twice as tall as a man!” Carter said, even as he shoved more potato into his mouth.

“Yes, his name is The Iron Bull.” Cullen said.

“ _The_?” Gregory asked bemused.

“He likes the article. Say’s it makes him sound more intimidating.” Dorian answered.

Gregory just grunted and returned to eating.

“Is she pretty?” Clara asked, her brown eyes looking up at Cullen.

“The Inquisitor?” He asked, his eyebrows high on his forehead. “Yes. She’s very beautiful.”

“Are you going to marry her?” The girl asked dreamily.

Cullen fell quiet, blinking owlishly down at the small girl. “Nnnooo..” He drawled out. He could feel Dorian’s eyes on him, watching him intently. “She’s actually quite in love with Iron Bull.”

“Are they going to get married?” Clara asked, clearly not at all perturbed at the idea of a human marrying a qunari.

“Maybe.” Cullen shrugged, glad that the girl hadn’t pressed more about his own marriage. Especially not with the way Dorian’s eyes were burning into him.

“She’s _in love_ with an oxman?” Gregory asked around another mouthful of food. He laughed sharply once and shook his head in disbelief.

Cullen kept quiet and his eyes down as he ate more of his meal. “This tastes wonderful, Mia.”

“Yes, this is the best meal I’ve had in a very long time. Thank you.” Dorian agreed, looking around Isabelle at the smiling woman.

“I’m so glad you were able to visit. I truly am. We have missed you quite a lot.” Mia said, reaching over to pick up the bottle of wine she’d set down on the table. She opened it up with a small corkscrew and poured out wine to each of the seated adults.

“Mum! May we have a glass?” Cooper asked.

Mia pinched her lips tight as she looked at the two boys. “Very well. You may have some with water.” She took the boys terra cotta cups and poured some wine into them, topping them off with water from a pitcher on the table. “Clara, would you like some?”

The young girl nodded her head and gave her cup over to her mother. Less wine was poured into the cup and more water. Cullen took the cup from Mia’s hand and gave it back to Clara. The small girl sipped at the wine colored water and then set it down to the side of her plate with a small wrinkle of her nose. Both Dorian and Cullen chuckled as they watched her.

“Let us toast! To friends, family, and Fereldan!” Gregory held up his glass of wine and the others around the table lifted their glasses and cups up to clink together to the toast. “Although, you aren’t from here, are you?” He asked after sipping from the dark red wine, his green eyes looking over at Dorian seated next to him.

“Don’t, Gregory. We are having a lovely meal, let’s not bring politics into this. Please.” Mia admonished, setting her glass down gently to the side.

“I’m not from here. That’s a very astute observation.” Dorian said not looking the other man in the eye as he stabbed at some vegetables on his plate and neatly put them into his mouth.

“Where are you from?” Carter asked.

“Tevinter.” Dorian answered conspiratorially, wiggling his fingers at the twins. The two boys grinned widely back at him.

“You’re a magister?” Clara asked, her voice small and slightly fearful.

“No. No, of course not. I’m an Altus. Completely different.” Dorian waved his hand as if to brush the very idea of being a Magister away. As if he wasn’t just one step away from being the head of House Pavus and in all rights a Magister.

“Are you a mage?” She asked, her small hand wrapping itself around Cullen’s arm as if he would be able to protect her if the other man were to suddenly burst into flames.

“I...” Dorian’s eyes flicked to Cullen’s own, worry written across his face.

“He is a mage.” Cullen said, reaching over to pat Clara’s head. “But he is a good man and my dear friend.”

The girl looked up at Cullen, searching for reassurance that she needn’t be fearful. What she saw in Cullen’s eyes seemed to calm her and she returned to her meal as if nothing had happened. Gregory was watching Dorian with a careful eye, even as he continued to shove food into his mouth.

“Did you know the Inquisitor?” Carter asked of Dorian.

“Of course. She’s a very good friend of mine.” Dorian said, tasting his wine again. His nose wrinkled a little but he didn’t say anything about the vintage as he took another dainty sip.

Cullen smiled at him and took a sip of his own glass. The wine was faintly vinegary, but the family didn’t partake of liquor very often.

“Did you meet Grey Wardens?” Cooper asked, leaning back in his chair from his empty plate. The bowl of roasted potatoes sat empty between the twins.

“Did you eat anything other than potatoes?” Mia asked, pointing her fork at the two boys.

“Yes, ma.” They answered in unison.

“They say the Inquisitor sent all the Wardens away. A waste, really. They’re heroes.” Gregory said, taking a large swig of his wine and wiping his mouth on his cloth napkin.

Cullen nodded in agreement. “Yes, but they were very susceptible to Corypheus. She had to make a hard decision.” He said as he took the last bite of his own food, laying his silverware neatly crossed on the plate.

“What about dragons!” One of the twins shouted out. “I heard she killed dragons! Uncle, did you kill any dragons?”

Cullen turned his gaze over towards the two boys at the end of the table and frowned as he shook his head slowly. “No, I’m afraid I was not with the Inquisitor when she went dragon hunting. Dorian was, however.”

At the mention of his name Dorian looked up from his plate. “Dragons?” He asked, blinking widely towards Cullen.

“Yes! Dragons!” The two boys chimed, one bouncing excitedly in his seat.

“I was unfortunate enough to be with Inquisitor Trevelyan for a few dragon hunts, yes.” Grey eyes slipped over to look at the two excited boys.

Cullen sipped at his wine as he watched Dorian regale the young boys about his travels with the Inquisitor and the large blood thirsty Qunari as they killed the great beasts of yore.

“The first one we killed was actually not far from here. Have you heard of Red Cliffe?” Dorian asked, smiling as the boys nodded excitedly. “There was a great big brood mother there. She breathed fire hotter than the inside of a volcano!”

The boys were watching him wide eyed, Clara was clutching Cullen’s arm but also watched Dorian entranced as he told his story.

“She had great red wings that spread so wide they blocked out the sun when she flew over head. Her fangs were longer than I am tall and when she screamed it shook the whole world.”

Carter made a sound of amazement, but Cooper looked a little more cowed at the very thought of a creature so big it could swallow him whole.

“That sounds terrifying!” Mia said, her hand held against her breast.

“It truly was.” The mage agreed. He held his hand out, palm up over the table top. Everyone gasped as a very small shadow of a dragon formed in the man’s hand, it’s tiny head tossing about and purple flames escaping it’s mouth. The little wings were flapping, shadows swirling around the small dragon as if mist tossed by wind.

Clara gasped and hugged Cullen’s arm tighter, but she leaned forward to get a better view of the miniature dragon. Cooper watched the little dragon in Dorian’s palm, wide eyed at the amazing display, but remained in his seat. His twin however launched from his chair, nearly crawling across the table to get a better look at the tiny shadow.

“Incredible!” Mia said, leaning a little away from the display of magic but clearly impressed.

Gregory sat in silence, his eyes narrowed as he watched Dorian grinning at the rest of the table. Cullen watched his brother-in-law carefully, waiting to see if the man would launch into hysterics. Surprisingly the man remained mute but was as rigid as a mabari before the attack.

Dorian’s hand closed up around the small shadow dragon and he leaned back, clearly pleased with himself. “They are embodied elemental magic. We had a trained dragon hunter with us, thankfully, as well as our Qunari ally. Both were extremely helpful in every fight.”

“How many did you kill?” Mia asked, her hand fanning her face slowly.

“Hm... I suppose there were ten in all that the Inquisitor had rooted out. But I was only present for seven of them.” Dorian nodded and picked his glass of wine up again.

“Ten! So many! I thought they were all extinct!” Cullen’s sister exclaimed.

“There was a dragon hunter?” Clara asked.

“Yes, Cassandra Pentaghast.” Cullen answered, relaxing slightly as Gregory leaned back again in his chair.

Clara looked up at him with a look of amazement. “I want to be a dragon hunter!” She said softly, her voice full of amazement after Dorian’s story.

“You would be a fierce dragon hunter.” Dorian agreed, smiling as the young girl turned her head to grin at him.

“Don’t you fill that girl’s head with nonsense!” Mia barked out, wagging her finger at both men. “I will not have her gallivanting across the country! I will not worry about her the way I worry about you and Branson and Rosalie!”

Cullen stood up from his chair and quicky rushed around the table to his sister. “Hush now! There is no need to worry!” He said, his arms around tight around the woman’s shoulders as he hugged her from behind.

“You are a wretched brother!” Mia cried, her hand coming up to slap his head gently. “You worry me sick! You horrible man!”

Cullen tucked his face against Mia’s shoulder as the woman continued to bat at his head gently. “But I love you so much. You’re my favorite sibling!” He said, snorting in laughter softly as the woman reached around behind herself to smack him in the ribs.

“Ah! My old heart! Why was I cursed with siblings as awful as mine?”

“Your life would be boring and dull without us.” Cullen said, lifting his head to press a soft kiss to her temple.

“My life would be far less stressful, if all I had to worry about was my rotten children and spoiled husband.” Mia said, turning to look at Cullen as he released his hold on her shoulders and stood back up. His hands rested on her shoulders and he chuckled softly at her.

“Me? Spoiled? Woman.” Gregory gruffed from the other end of the table, finishing off the last of his wine glass.

“Mama, I don’t want you to worry!” Clara said, her small lips pouting softly.

“Oh, love. I only worry because you are so strong. And because when the time comes I will not be able to stop you from going to slay dragons.”

“About time for the children to go to bed, I think.” Gregory chimed in.

“What about dessert?” The twins asked. They had not missed the sweet smell of the honey cake that rested on the kitchen counter.

“Where are you going?” Mia asked as Cullen turned and headed towards the stairs. She stood to start picking up the dishes from dinner before serving the dessert.

“I have something that I need from upstairs. I’ll be right back down.” He said, heading up the stairs. Dorian had also stood from the table and was assisting Mia in clearing the table. Cullen stepped into the small bedroom he was sharing with Dorian, finding one of his bags. Inside were five packages wrapped in plain brown rough paper and tied with thin string. Each had a name written neatly on top, one each for the family members downstairs. Cullen briefly regretted not remembering his youngest niece, but the girl was young enough she most likely wouldn’t even remember that he had forgotten about her.

He hoped.

Cullen headed back down the stairs to the room, arms full of the gifts. The twins were arguing between the two about who would be able to kill a giant faster: the hero of Fereldan or the Inquisitor. Gregory was pouring himself another glass of wine, topping off Dorian’s glass as the mage was telling another story about Cassandra and the dragons to an enraptured Clara. Mia was counting out plates and cutting slices of honey cake to share amongst them.

“Is it true, Dorian, that in Tevinter they have a thing called ‘iced cream’? I heard you had to keep it frozen, but you eat it in the middle of summer!” Mia said as she walked back towards the table. She glanced over at Cullen, her eyes falling to the gifts and a small frown crossed her lips. “Spoilt.” She hissed at him, her frown twisting into a small smile.

“Yes, they have it in Orlais as well. Do you not have ice cream here?” He asked, thanking the woman softly as he took a piece of the cake.

“No. We do make ice treats with syrup when it snows. Maybe it’s the same thing.” She said, passing cake slices out to the rest of the group.

“Flagrant use of magic.” Gregory said, taking his plate from Mia with a nod.

Dorian shrugged and sipped at his wine glass the man had topped off. “Perhaps. But a scoop of sweet iced cream during a Tevinter summer is truly delightful.”

Cullen slipped the twins presents onto the table in front of them, distracting them from their already half gone slices of cake. They both gasped loudly, forks dropped with a clatter to the table top as they grabbed their gifts. He handed Clara her gift, smiling as the girl took it reverently from his hand. He gave Gregory his gift and handed Mia her gift as well.

They all stared quietly at the gifts, the twins nearly shaking in their eagerness to open their packages but were waiting for their parents to give them the go ahead.

“Well... Open them.” Cullen said as he sat down, looking at the slice of cake set on the table at his seat.

The sound of paper tearing filled the room as the twins tore into their gifts eagerly. They both exclaimed as they pulled out identical hunting daggers and good fire enchanted bow string. The daggers were made with dragon bone handles and Cullen had their names engraved on the blades. There were no other adornments on the weapons, but they were sharp and came with beautifully tooled hilts.

Clara opened hers next after eyeing the twin’s gifts with envy. Inside was a slightly worn Templar tunic, a small dagger with a dragon bone hilt, and a book about the Order.

“That was my tunic. I wore it every day I was in training.” He said as the small girl looked at the embroidered flaming sword. She looked up at him with a glowing smile and hugged him tight.

“I love it so much!” She said, pressing her face against his chest.

Gregory opened his gift, his eyes widenening slightly as he unveiled a beautiful copy of the Chant of Light. It had gold leaf edging on the pages, calligraphy, and full color pictures of the Canticles.

Cullen watched as the man ran his fingers over the gold embossed leather cover. “I had meant to have Divine Justinia bless it, but... Well...” One shoulder lifted in a shrug.

“It is beautiful. I will treasure this.” Gregory said, his voice gruff with emotion.

Mia was last to open hers. Inside was a butterfly broach made of silver and gold, precious stones inlayed in the metals. She gasped softly and her hand came up to cover her mouth. “You shouldn’t have! These are too fine of gifts! The money-”

“Do not worry about money.” Cullen said, waving his sister off as he picked up his wine glass and taking a large swallow. “It is never about money.”

“You give us too much, Cullen! Surely you must keep some for yourself.” She argued. “Are you ignoring me?”

“This cake is delightful, sister, thank you.” He said, shoving a too large bite of the honey cake into his mouth. The children all giggled in delight, following his lead and continuing to eat their dessert.

Dorian (who had been watching quietly with a soft smile) laughed in amusement at Cullen’s full cheeked, crumb dusted face. Cullen swallowed the sticky mess of cake and took another drink of wine to wash the honey down. He blushed slightly as his eyes met with Dorian’s and the mage winked at him.

They finished their cake, the children ushered upstairs and put to bed by Gregory. Mia waved Dorian and Cullen over towards a small sitting area. In a corner of the room was a chess board. The same they had played as children.

Cullen walked over and touched the small wooden pieces of the old chess set, smiling as he looked over a game half played.

“Do you still play?” Mia asked and Cullen glanced over his shoulder as his sister settled with her glass of wine on a small sitting couch. Dorian sat down on the other side of the couch from the woman, leaning back in the crook of the arm rest as he crossed one leg over the other.

“Of course. Although I don’t have as much time as I did when a child.” Cullen said wistfully.

“You’ve saved the world. There’s plenty of time now, thanks to you both.” She said, smiling at the two men as they both turned their gazes towards her.

Dorian lifted his wine glass towards Mia and she lifted her own as well.

Cullen took a seat at the chess board as Gregory returned down the stairs, picking his glass up and dragging a chair from the table over to sit next to Mia.

“So, Tevinter, huh?” He asked, settling down in the chair.

“Gregory!” Mia admonished.

“I was only going to ask the man about his home land. I’ve heard very outlandish stories after all.” The man shrugged and crossed his arms over his barrel chest.

“Yes.” Dorian chuckled softly. “It is a very outlandish place, I suppose.”

They spoke at length about far off lands, Mia asking many questions about Orlais and the fanciful balls. Dorian regaled them of his own time in his home country, delighting at the way Mia swooned when he told her about the ice ball he’d attended on his eighteenth birthday.

Cullen was rather proud of the way his sister and brother-in-law restrained themselves from making any derogatory comments about Dorian’s magic. He had honestly expected them to be far less accepting of his companion. But it was perhaps the letter he had written home before they’d left, warning them that a rather eccentric man was joining him.

The night wore on and eventually everyone was yawning widely.

“I think it is time to turn in.” Mia said, standing from her seat, her hand clutching her empty glass carefully as she headed back towards the kitchen where she set the glass next to a small dish washing basin. Gregory followed behind her, gently resting a hand on the small of her back as they walked up the stairs to their sleeping room.

Cullen looked over at Dorian still seated on the couch. The man was smiling at him, his fingers wrapped around his empty wine glass.

“Well the wine is lacking, but I do enjoy the company.” He said softly as Cullen moved to sit on the couch next to him. The mage turned and leaned against Cullen, his head setting on the ex-Templar’s shoulder. “Do they know you aren’t... you know. Taking lyrium.” He asked after a moment of silence between the two.

“No. And I don’t want to worry them, so please don’t mention it.” He answered, swirling the dregs of his own wine in the bottom of his glass.

“Ah. I was wondering why they all seemed so calm when I did that little trick.” Dorian yawned and snuggled a little closer to Cullen, forcing the blonde to wrap his arm around the man’s shoulders.

Cullen was silent as he remembered the way his brother-in-law had sat tense and watchful as if he were about to pounce and rip the mage’s head from his shoulders.

“Shall we go to bed?” Dorian asked sitting up and picking his glass up again.

“Yes.” Cullen stood up, stretching his back out as he did.

“I thought you said you had five nieces and nephews. But I only counted four.” Dorian said thoughtfully as they walked and dropped their glasses off on the counter top next to the others.

“My brother, Branson, has a son.”

“Do they live near?”

“No. Branson is back in Honnleath, still assisting in the rebuilding of the town.” Cullen stepped back as he let Dorian walk up the stairs first.

“Rebuilding of the... Oh. The Blight?” Dorian asked, stepping around the balustrade of the stairs and towards their shared room.

“Yes. The land is corrupted from what I hear. But not as badly as Lothering, thank the Maker.” They stepped into their room and Dorian stopped to eye the small beds. He sighed heavily and took of his boots. “I can always tell her we’ll be staying in town.” Cullen said softly as he shut the door.

Dorian looked up at Cullen and shook his head. “No. No, I like it here.” The other man smiled and stepped towards him, his bare feet softly padding on the wooden floor. Dorian pressed a soft kiss to Cullen’s lips and sighed happily.

Cullen leaned into the kiss and was sorry when it ended sooner than he would have liked.

Dorian turned and finished removing his shirt and pants, climbing up the small ladder to the top bunk. He sat down, legs dangling over the edge of the bed.

“This isn’t my usual preferred top position.” There was a wicked grin and Cullen blushed furiously.

“Vulgar.” He whispered, removing his own boots and shirt before climbing into the bottom bunk. The mattress was thin but it was at least mildly better than the ground they had slept on. Dorian’s legs hung over the edge still and Cullen reached up to grab at the man’s ankle, tugging on it playfully.

The legs were withdrawn and a tan face peeked over the edge at him. Cullen smiled up at him.

“Good night, amatus.” Dorian said, his lips pulling into a soft smile. “I miss you already.”

Cullen chuckled and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “Good night, Dorian.” He said softly. The other rolled away, the top bunk above him creaking. “Is there anything in particular you want to do tomorrow?”

Dorian was quiet for a moment and when he spoke his voice was soft. “Just being with you is enough, amatus.”

Cullen’s heart skipped a beat and his cheeks burned with a blush. He remained quiet, thinking of what he would take Dorian to do. He knew little of the surrounding country of South Reach. But his sister had mentioned there was a lake nearby that reminded her of his favorite place in Honnleath. Maybe a picnic. If the weather held up.

With that thought the soft patter of rain began to play on the roof, and it lulled him into a restful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen takes Dorian to a place that reminds him of home. A place where he feels safe. Content. Where if he could stop time to stay with the mage... Gladly would he tear another hole in that thin Veil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished Sound of Music and realized that... I need to finish this sap because I love sap.
> 
> But also quarantine got me ::THIRSTY:: writing mega smut lately. And I am so sorry for anyone that's like "But... I want just the sap"
> 
> So I was thinking for anyone that's just into sap I can always figure out a way to mark the smutty parts and you can skip that to the sappy parts?

Cullen woke to gentle bird song. There was a faint pink light starting to filter into the room and the blonde yawned softly as he sat up in the tiny bed. The top of his head knocked against the underside of the bed above him. He hissed softly, rubbing at his crown. Carefully he unfurled from the bed to stand up and glanced back towards Dorian asleep in the top bunk. The man was rolled on his side, clutching a pillow tightly. His face almost childlike as he slept, features relaxed. The man snored quietly in his sleep.

Cullen stepped quietly forward and pulled himself up enough to press a gentle kiss to the other’s forehead. Dorian clutched his pillow tighter, snuggling into it. The ex-Templar pulled the thin blanket up, tucking Dorian in gently before stepping back and heading out of the room.

The floor boards were cool on his bare feet as he padded down the stairs and to the kitchen. Except for the bird song and sound of the farm animals outside it was silent inside the house. Peaceful. No one else seemed to be awake yet.

There were still some glowing coals in the oven and he used them start a fire in the hearth. Cullen grabbed the kettle from where it sat on it’s hook above the fire pit. He walked over to a large barrel of water nearby and filled the large black iron kettle before re-hanging it over the fire.

He was searching through the cabinets to find tea when the door from the back of the house creaked open. Cullen turned quickly, startled by the sound of heavy boot falls on the wooden floor.

Gregory walked in and nodded towards Cullen as he shook his coat out in the doorway and then hung it up on a hook near the door. A farmer’s day began earlier than even a soldier’s.

“Good morning.” Cullen said, turning back to his task. “Where is the tea?”

“Cupboard on your right. Red tin.”

Cullen closed the cupboard door he was looking in and opened the one next to it, his eyes searching briefly in the dim light before he grabbed out a large red tin. Next to it was a smaller tea pot for brewing the tea and a couple mugs.

“Tea?” He asked, glancing over his shoulder towards Gregory.

“No.” The man gruffed as he took his boots off and set them neatly next to the doorway.

Cullen shrugged and opened the tin. The floral smell of black tea wafted up and he smiled as he noted it was the same tea his parents used to drink. Some things were timeless. There was a spoon inside the tin and Cullen scooped a couple heaping mounds into the tea pot before walking over and checking the water to see if it was boiling.

“Your friend...” Gregory said, the door closing firm behind him, shutting the morning fog out as it tried to drift into the house.

Cullen took a deep breath to steady himself. He grabbed a hand towel from nearby and used it to lift the heavy kettle, taking it over to pour some water into the tea pot. He returned the kettle to it’s hook, moving it slightly to the side so it would remain hot but not boiling over.

“After all you’ve been through... You trust a Tevinter blood mage?”

There. Gregory had said it. Cullen knew it would be asked. He honestly was surprised the man had enough restraint to wait until now and hadn’t said anything last night. Perhaps it was because Mia had been there and his sister seemed quite infatuated with Dorian.

“He isn’t a blood mage.” Cullen said, putting the small lid of the tea pot on to allow it to steep.

“Any magister from Tevinter is known to dabble.” The barrel chested man said stepping over to the bread box and taking out the half eaten loaf of bread from the night before. He grabbed a small crock of butter near by and a knife.

Cullen just sighed heavily and shook his head. “Do you honestly think I would bring a blood mage here to my family?”

Gregory didn’t say anything as he sliced a thick piece of bread and slathered some butter on top of it. He was quiet as he took a large bite out of the bread, his green eyes looking out a window above the dish basin. “I heard you joined the Champion of Kirkwall with those apostates in attacking the Knight Commander.”

Cullen’s lips pinched into a thin line as he poured some tea into a small terra cotta mug. “She had lost her mind.” He answered through gritted teeth.

“Yah. So they say.”

“I was there.” Cullen stared at the brown liquid steaming in the small mug, his hands wrapped around the warming clay. He took a long breath in... held it... and let it back out through his nose to the count of ten. “What had happened in Kirkwall was far more complicated than mages versus Templars.” He said finally, turning slowly to face the other man. “Good men and women died in that city because of misunderstandings and a woman driven mad by red lyrium.”

“What is this red lyrium? I ne’er seen it.”

“Then you are lucky.” Cullen lifted his tea. It had a wonderful dark floral scent, the wispy tendrils of steam tickled his nose as he blew gently on the surface to cool the hot liquid. He was honestly surprised the red lyrium hadn’t been seen in these parts. Or maybe it had and his brother-in-law was too dense to know blue from red.

“Well, I don’t trust your _friend_.” He finally said, looking over at Cullen. The man was built like a plow horse, wide and strong, and he had about as much sense as one. Cullen, however, didn’t feel threatened by the other man at all.

Only irritated.

That irritation shivered over his scalp, bristling along the roots of his hair. “You needn’t worry.” Cullen mumbled, sipping at his tea. There was no need to get into an argument with the man this early in the morning or this soon into his visit. He set his tea cup down and grabbed the loaf of bread, slicing himself a piece and spreading some butter onto it. Picking up his cup he walked towards the front door, pushing it open and heading out to the small potager garden out front.

The morning was crisp against his skin. There was fog from the night rain that lingered, leaving it’s dewy touch on the plants in the garden. Cullen stepped along a well maintained pathway, admiring the roses, herbs, and ornamental plants that his sister had lovingly grown. The sun was peeking higher over the horizon, it’s bright yellow rays chasing away the dreary fog and giving a false warmth to the morning air.

It was peaceful. Beautiful. He found himself a chair, a pair of worn leather gloves and pruning shears forgotten nearby, and sat down with a soft contented sigh to enjoy the enchanting garden.

There was a large wilting red rose bloom on a bush in front of Cullen and he admired it as he ate his bread and sipped his tea. Droplets of dew clung to the velvety petals and he wondered briefly if the rose were the last of the year.

“There you are.” Mia said, walking over towards him. She held her own mug of tea in her hands as she approached. “Gregory said you’d come out here.”

Cullen smiled up at his sister as she came and stood beside him. He briefly thought of telling her about the conversation the two men had engaged in, but decided it was too petty and childish to worry her over their small squabble. His sister had enough children arguing to worry about two grown men’s petty disagreements as well.

“This place always brings my heart joy.” She said, stepping over and touching the rose softly. A few of the dark red petals fell lazily from the bloom to collect with others at the bush’s base.

Cullen drank the rest of his tea, looking at the fallen petals thoughtfully.

“What do you plan on doing today?” Mia asked. She stepped towards him and pushed his arms away from his lap before settling on his leg. Her hand brushed a stray hair from his face, her eyes staring at him lovingly.

“I was thinking about going to that lake you had mentioned in your letter.” He said, smiling up at her.

“It’s a bit of a ride up there. The boys found it by accident on a walk one day. Wonderful place to find wild greens for poultices... Well. Come help me gather some eggs for breakfast.” She said, standing up and slapping his shoulder playfully.

Cullen was assisting Mia in the kitchen getting ready for breakfast when Dorian came walking down the stairs bleary eyed. The man was mostly dressed but his eyes were still red with sleep and his bare feet scuffed against the wooden floor as he walked over to the tea pot, accepting an empty mug from Mia as she handed it to him.

“G’ morning.” He mumbled drowsily as he poured tea into his cup.

Mia glanced over at Cullen, clearly amused by the mage’s sleepy face. “Good morning. How do you want your eggs cooked?”

“Any way you wish to serve them.” Dorian answered, winking at the woman as he sipped at his tea.

“Slice the bacon and the bread.” Mia ordered Cullen, motioning towards a loaf of bread she’d pulled out of a nearby cupboard. It was stale and Cullen set it to the side as he began slicing thick pieces of bacon from a rasher. “Gregory! Get me some milk!” She hollered at the large man as he stepped into the house from the back door.

“Yes, love.” He mumbled, turning and heading right back out.

Dorian stood looking amused as the two large men quickly set to doing the woman’s bidding. “What should I do?” He asked, sipping at his cup.

“Nothing, dear. We have hands enough. Just enjoy your tea.” Mia said.

“Who’s spoiling who now?” Cullen asked over his shoulder towards his sister as she whisked some eggs together.

“Good morning!” Clara sang out as she stepped down the stairs, Isabelle waddling along behind her.

Cullen looked over at the young girl wearing his old Templar tunic. It went down to her knees, the sleeves far too long for her child sized arms. “Templar Recruit Clara!” He said, turning and hitting his fist on his chest in a salute, bowing low towards the girl.

She giggled in amusement and rushed forward, wrapping a hug around his waist.

“Where are your brothers?” Mia asked, glancing up the stairs.

“I woke them, they’re getting dressed.” Clara said. She looked over at Dorian, clearly still unsure of her thoughts about the mage.

The Tevinter smiled at her. “Good morning, fierce dragon hunter.”

The making of breakfast was a noisy and chaotic thing. The boys were tasked with the chore of cleaning and setting the table. Gregory returned with milk, Clara was supposed to be helping Cullen with cutting the bread and bacon but she instead took the chance to tell him all about the antics of the local children. Dorian stood at Cullen’s side, smiling as he listened to the little girl’s stories. Mia set about getting the bread slices dipped into a mixture of egg and milk.

Eventually it all came together and everyone sat at the table with platters of fried Fereldan milk toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and a fresh pot of tea.

Cullen smiled as he looked around the table. Dorian was seated next to him this time, Clara to his other side. Mia was feeding Isabelle, the twins across the table from the two men. Gregory at his usual seat at the end of the table.

It was noisy and busy and happy.

“Boys!” Gregory shouted when the two started tossing eggs from plate to plate. “Finish eating your breakfast! You have to get ready for school!”

“School? You have... Er-” Dorian asked awkwardly as the rest of the family paused in eating their breakfast to look at him.

“You think we don’t educate our children? Fereldan is so backwater and full of idiots?” Gregory sneered, scooping his last bite of egg into his mouth.

“Well, no, I - it’s just I thought - erm - never mind.” He mumbled looking back down at his plate, his face a bright red. Cullen’s eyes wandered over the mage’s face, contemplating the other’s thoughts and unfinished sentence.

“I want to stay home with Uncle Cullen!” Clara said, pouting angrily at her father.

“No.” Gregory stated, standing from the table with his empty plate in hand.

“You’ll see him after.” Mia said, also finishing her own breakfast. She stood and took the twin’s plates from in front of them, ignoring their protests about not being finished.

Cullen was still watching Dorian as the mage picked at the food on his plate, his face still flushed pink. He was drawn away from his companions visage when a small hand warmly touched his own. His eyes looked down at Clara, sitting next to him in her oversized Templar tunic.

“Tell them to let me stay home.” She pleaded, her brown eyes wide with anticipation.

“I’m sorry, sunflower. But if you want to become a Templar you will have to go to school.” He said, his hand gently squeezing her own much smaller one.

The small girl nodded and let out a soft disappointed sigh.

“Come on, then. We can’t be late like last week.” Gregory said as he grabbed his coat and headed for the front door of the house. The three eldest children were rounded up and their father ushered them out of the house.

Mia was scrubbing at a pan from the eggs and Cullen stood up from the table, collecting his plate. He asked Dorian if the mage was finished and the man nodded, handing the mostly empty dish over. Cullen walked over to the kitchen, setting the dishes down before touching his sister’s shoulder.

“Go sit down, Mia. I’ll finish here.” He said, smiling at the woman.

“No! You are a guest! How about you get your horses saddled up and get headed out to that lake. It will take almost an hour to get up there. I’ll make you a quick lunch.” She said while smiling at him.

Cullen frowned at her briefly before nodding. “Alright.” He turned from the kitchen and tapped Dorian on the shoulder. The two men went upstairs and grabbed their boots before heading out to the horse barn. There was a braying welcome from the donkey and a soft knickering from the horses.

“Where is this lake at?” Dorian asked as they finished saddling up their mounts. His mare nuzzled at his shoulder and Dorian rubbed her neck lovingly before they walked out of the barn.

“Honestly I don’t know.” Cullen said, shrugging slightly.

“Oh, wonderful. I always love a getting lost.” Dorian quipped as he mounted his horse.

Mia came walking out with a lunch wrapped in cloth. “There’s a couple sandwiches and some apples. Just follow the path north until it ends, you’ll see a small trail that we’ve cut through the trees up to the lake. And, love? Could you gather any elfroot you find?”

“Of course.” Cullen took the wrapped food and kissed his sister on the cheek. He mounted his own horse and the two men waved as they started along the path that she had pointed out.

It wove through trees and sloping hillsides. A rough hewn pathway clearly defined by small markers the family had cut into trees along the way. Cullen swayed slightly in his saddle, enjoying the cool morning air. It was starting to warm to a nice day as the sun rose in the sky. He glanced over at his companion, watching as Dorian looked around at the scenery.

“What?” The other man asked after a minute of Cullen watching him.

“A copper for your thoughts.”

“I was just thinking about how nice this is.” Dorian said, taking a deep breath in through his nose and letting it out slowly. “I was thinking about how you’re... Different here.”

Cullen’s eyebrows raised on his forehead and he frowned slightly. “Different?” He asked, scratching at his cheek.

“You’re... Relaxed. You’re happier.” Dorian smiled back at him, a soft emotion in the other’s expression. “It’s nice to see.”

Cullen hummed thoughtfully and nodded. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been home.”

“Clara... She’s very small for her age.”

He nodded at the other’s observation. “Yes. She always has been. Was born premature, the healers say there was something wrong with her heart. It didn’t form right in the womb.”

Dorian’s eyes widened in shock. “Well, I... never would have guessed. She seems like a normal child except for being small.”

“They were able to fix her heart. I visited just after she was born, Mia was sick with worry. Thankfully they were able to find a mage that was able to realign the problem. I think that’s honestly why she’s so protective of the girl. Clara would make a fine Templar, but Mia has forbidden it.” Cullen shook his head.

“You joined the order late, didn’t you? Perhaps just a little more persuasion and your sister will allow her to.”

Cullen bit the inside of his cheek as he pondered the idea of Clara joining the Order. Of the young girl taking lyrium. “Perhaps.” He agreed after a moment of pensive silence. “Did you truly think we didn’t educate our children?” He asked, remembering the small episode of Dorian being left speechless at the table that morning.

“Ah. Um. Well, no.” Dorian’s ears flushed red at his admission.

“Why not?”

“Well... In most places education is something that... only noble families are privy to, I suppose. What is it they’ll learn?”

“Basic things. Mathematics, history, letters. Then... some children go to an apprenticeship at thirteen or they may return to their families and help farm or run the family business.” Cullen shrugged.

“I see. How very progressive for such a backwater place.” Dorian quipped, his hands wrapping his horses reins around his hand. “I swear you Southerners surprise me again and again. So charming it brings a tear to my eye.”

Cullen’s eyebrow rose and he glanced at the smirking Altus riding next to him. “I’m quite sure.”

They rode mostly in silence for a time, the bird song and hum of late summer cicadas filling the sun warmed air. Cullen began to hum an old tavern song he remembered, Dorian smiling at the man as he listened.

Some time later they crested a hill and could see the lake glimmering in a small valley below them.

“Shall we race?” Dorian asked, his soft smile stretching into a grin.

Cullen glanced over at the other before kicking his horse to action, leaning forward over the animal’s neck as the large roan tossed it’s head and began to rush headlong through the trees. Dorian let out a loud exclamation of surprise and spurred his own horse into a gallop. The trees rushed past them, occasionally slapping against Cullen’s shoulder or face as he guided his steed through the low hanging branches. The horse’s hooves kicked up the forest floor and the smell of wet detritus filled Cullen’s nose as he looked over to his side where Dorian’s swift white mare was quickly gaining ground on him.

The trees began to dwindle as they approached the lake side and Cullen kicked his horse once more as the roan began to fall behind the other.

Dorian pulled up on his reins, bringing his horse to a skidding stop along the lake shore, his head tossed back as he laughed loudly. “Try to cheat all you want, Fereldan! Tevinter still has the fastest horses!”

Cullen let his horse come to a stop near the lakeside. He got off the puffing animal, patting it’s warm, sweaty neck as he did so.

Dorian jumped down from his own horse, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet as he landed. “Well, as the victor I believe there should be a prize!”

“And what would you claim for your victory?” Cullen asked as he bowed towards the copper skinned man.

“I think a kiss would be suitable.” Dorian looked at his fingernails with a haughty expression.

Cullen smirked lopsidedly at the man. “Then come and claim your winnings.” He said.

Dorian looked over at him with a wicked smile as he took three large steps forward closing the distance between them. He leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss against Cullen’s lips. Hands reached up and wove themselves into blonde locks, pulling him into the kiss. Cullen’s hands rested against Dorian’s waist holding the man gently as his mouth opened to the other’s insistent tongue.

Cullen broke from the heated kiss after a moment. Dorian stood still after they came apart, his face relaxed, cheeks flushed pink, eyes closed. “Let’s find a place to rest.” He said as stepped away from the mage and picked up his horses’ reins pulling the stallion up from where the horse was cropping at fading green grass.

Dorian walked over to his horse, rubbing her nose and taking the reins. They walked along the shore of the lake. The water lapped softly at the shoreline and Cullen stopped a couple times to pick a few elfroot that grew in the damp dirt. They stopped at a flat spot near the lake shore, the grass lush and green.

Cullen tied his horses’ reins loosely to a nearby tree, allowing the animal enough room to graze at the grass that grew nearby. He removed a blanket he’d tied to the back of his saddle as Dorian tied his own horse up next to Cullen’s.

“At least the sun’s out.” Dorian said, glancing up at the cloud spotted blue sky.

Cullen grunted in agreement as he walked over to a soft patch of grass and threw the blanket out, letting it settle on the ground. He glanced around and walked over to pick a couple more elf root that grew at the base of a tree clinging precariously to the shore’s edge. When he looked back at the blanket, Dorian was laying on it, his arms tucked behind his head as the mage watched the clouds lazily drift across the sky.

Cullen walked back to the blanket, sitting down next to the other man. He leaned back on his elbows, watching the dark water of the lake sparkle along the surface under the sun’s rays. A small fish jumped just off the shore, it’s silvery body twisting in the air as it leapt for a stray bug. It was peaceful and brought memories of his childhood. He smiled faintly as a soft breeze carried the smell of clean water and pine. Birds sang in the trees and a pair of ducks talked noisily amongst themselves as they paddled leisurely over the shimmering lake.

Cullen could spend all day watching the water.

A soft hand touched his back and it stole him from his thoughts. He looked over his shoulder at Dorian, before scooting back a little and laying down next to the mage. The two men stared up at the sky as the clouds drifted languidly across the sun, briefly blocking the warm light. Dorian shifted next to him, lifting up on his side and on his elbow to look down at Cullen. Golden brown eyes slid over to look up into silvery grey.

The mage smiled down at him before shifting again to lean down and press a soft, loving kiss to Cullen’s lips. They shared a contented sigh as Cullen returned the kiss. A soft hand wove it’s way through wavy blonde locks, fingernails lightly scratching against his scalp causing tingling waves of pleasure to shiver over his skin. The other man pulled away slightly, lidded eyes staring down into his own.

Cullen grunted softly as he pushed against Dorian, causing the other man to roll over onto his back as he shifted to lift himself over the mage in turn, hovering on his elbows above him. Grey eyes stared wide up at him. Dorian took a breath as if he were going to say something but Cullen cut him off by kissing the man soundly.

Fingers grabbed at his chest and Dorian took a large handful of Cullen’s shirt to pull him down to lay fully atop the mage. A slick tongue traced over Cullen’s lower lip and he opened his mouth, moaning softly as the other’s tongue slipped between his lips. Wet smacking sounds of their kiss echoed in the morning air.

Cullen moved away from Dorian’s lips to press wet kisses along the other’s jaw and neck. His skin shivered as strong fingers left where they held tight to his shirt to wrap around and grip at his shoulder blades. Cullen’s own calloused fingers slipped under Dorian’s shirt and tickled along the soft skin of the man’s abdomen. His hips rocked eagerly against the mage’s thigh, his excitement evident as it pressed firmly against the other’s leg. He could feel the other man’s erection growing against his upper hip.

“Amatus...” A silken voice whispered against Cullen’s temple.

“Did you bring...?” The blonde asked tentatively as he moved to nibble at Dorian’s ear.

“I always come prepared.” Dorian said, his voice tinged with amusement. He reached down into a pocket of his pants, pulling out the small stoppered bottle. “You seem rather eager today. Must be the fresh Ferelden air!”

“I can always stop if you prefer.” Cullen said, pushing away slightly the other man.

“No! No... please.” The other’s fingers grabbed Cullen’s neck, pulling him back down.

Cullen couldn’t help the large grin that spread over his face in amusement. He pressed a warm kiss to Dorian’s chin as his own hands moved to slip into the man’s pants. There was a soft sigh of pleasure when he began to stroke his fingers gently along the other’s erection, pressing hot kisses over Dorian’s face and neck. It was still a strange sensation to be physical with a man, but he was finding it easier each time they came together. And with the ease of familiarity he was finding a decidedly wonderful excitement. A soft whimper escaped from his lover when Cullen bit at the base of the man’s neck, suckling the skin afterward to ease the bite mark.

“Just fuck me already.” Dorian said shakily as his hands grabbed Cullen’s shirt and pulled it over his head. The shirt was tossed haphazardly to the side and the mage’s fingertips teased at his nipples, flicking the hardened nubs playfully. It caused shivers of pleasure to tingle down Cullen’s spine and pool in his groin.

Cullen pulled back to sit on his haunches, looking down at Dorian still laying on the ground between his thighs. “Get on your hands and knees.” He ordered, reaching to pick up the little bottle that had fallen to the side.

“Yes, Commander.” Dorian replied with a low sultry tone, his lips twisted into a smirk as he did as Cullen ordered. The other man got on all fours, facing away from Cullen towards the tree line in the distance.

Reaching towards the man, Cullen let his hands run over the other’s well formed buttocks through the leather of his pants. Desire swelled in his chest and he leaned forward, pushing Dorian’s shirt up just enough to place a wet kiss to the small of his back. A shiver trembled over the mage’s copper skin as Cullen’s kiss turned into a soft bite when his hands pulled the other’s pants down to mid-thigh.

One finger slid into the small bottle after he removed the cork. The small cork was reverently returned to the bottles opening and he tossed it to the side. Slowly Cullen pressed his finger to the man’s entrance, his fingertip sliding in gently. Dorian’s body shuddered again and a soft moan whispered from his lips. The mage’s head laid on the ground between his forearms, his hips tilting upwards a little as Cullen’s finger slid deeper into his body.

Cullen’s tongue traced along the dip of Dorian’s spine as he pulled his hand away from the other’s body, reaching down to slick the remnants of the lubricant over his cock. Dorian lay his head to cradle against his forearms on the grass and he whimpered softly as Cullen’s member pressed against him.

Slowly he pressed into Dorian’s body, sliding in one aching inch at a time. The mage was groaning and growling gutturally, his fingers grasping at the grass and pulling the slender blades from the damp ground. His face turned and buried into the lush grass covering the ground as his hands ripped at the grass.

Cullen stopped when he was fully seated. His heart pounded loudly in his ears, his pulse thrumming through his body so hard it made his hands quiver as they grasped at Dorian’s waist. He waited a breath before pulling back a little and then pushing forward again, the mage grunting softly with the motion.

“Am I hurting you?” He asked as one hand gently caressed along Dorian’s waist.

“A little. But... Please don’t stop.” The other panted heavily, looking back over his shoulder at Cullen. His copper skin was flushed and his grey eyes dark with desire.

The blonde man moaned softly, slowly beginning to thrust against his lover. Pleasure swirled in his stomach.

Cullen had never been an exceptionally sexual person. He, of course, had enjoyed female company from time to time. But it had never been something he had searched for, instead finding enjoyment in the emotional and mental connections he made with other people. But after breeching that final wall with Dorian, Cullen found that he couldn’t get enough of the other’s physical being. He wanted to touch the man, and kiss him, make love whenever the chance arose. He wanted to never separate from him. But it went so much deeper than just the physical connection they were currently engaging in. It was so much _more_ for Cullen.

The mage was moaning loudly now, his mouth biting at the sleeve of his shirt as it rode up his back, bunching around his shoulders. Cullen’s breath was loud in his ears and his pulse hammered through his veins. Hands roamed their way over Dorian’s exposed skin: over his back and hips, following the dip of the man’s spine up to slid under the bunched shirt and follow curve of Dorian’s shoulder blades, before tracing along the mage’s side to grip once more at the man’s hips.

Dorian’s eyes were shut, his face relaxed in pleasure as Cullen continued to run his hands over the other’s soft skin. It was building upon them both, wave after wave, crashing between them with each thrust of Cullen’s hips.

“Please, please, you’re so perfect, don’t stop.” Dorian was whispering, his voice low and soft almost lost in the gentle sounds of the lakeside.

Cullen’s hand reached down and around the other’s hips, searching beneath for the bobbing erection between Dorian’s thighs. When his sword calloused hand wrapped around the warm flesh there was a gasping groan that escaped his lover and it sent desirous fire burning through the blonde’s every limb.

“I’m not... I can’t...” Cullen grunted, sweat dripping down his forehead and neck as he tried to continue the steady pace he’d set. His whole body was shivering as his orgasm built like a swirling storm in his belly, threatening to tear him limb from limb.

Dorian fell silent, his face flushed red, brow drawn tight as his whole body tensed before bucking back against Cullen’s hips in a quick staccato rhythm. The ex-Templar’s hand upon the other’s member fell away to grab at Dorian’s waist, gripping tight as he rode out the other’s shaking, vigorous orgasm.

His own rushed like a raging wildfire through his body, a shout of surprise at the sudden pleasure that clenched at his stomach and made his thighs shake. His hand grabbed Dorian’s shoulder, pulling the now limp Altus back against him as he bit the other man’s neck in a sudden covetous need to _mark_ the other man, to _taste_ his sweat.

Cullen released his hold on the mage, his whole body shaking in post-orgasm bliss. He wobbled slightly where he knelt. Dorian turned his body to press a wet, sloppy kiss to Cullen’s lips.

“Well, I have to say, for my very first outdoor tryst in Fereldan, it was most certainly better than I imagined.” Dorian grinned at Cullen. “Of course, I seem to have made quite the mess of the blanket.” The mage looked down at the rumpled blanket on the grass behind him.

“We just won’t tell Mia what happened. Or where it came from.” Cullen quipped back.

“Ha!” Dorian looked back, eyes wide and twinkling with mirth. “You would have your sister clean up our love making remnants? Perhaps you are truly a terrible brother after all!”

Cullen couldn’t help his laugh that tumbled free. His head tilted back a little as he chortled.

“C’mon, let’s flip the blanket over so we can lie upon a dry spot.” Dorian moved away from Cullen to grab the blanket and shake it out. Together they flipped the large woolen cover to the un-messed side and lay down side by side.

Dorian had pulled his pants back up and readjusted his shirt to a more proper place (not after complaining how he’d left a damp spot where he’d been biting at the sleeve). Cullen remained shirtless, his own pants readjusted to a respectable place upon his hips. They lay there, once more watching the clouds. Dorian’s fingers found Cullen’s own and they wound their way between the spaces, sliding along the length of calloused skin as if he were memorizing the shape and size of the blonde’s hand.

Golden brown eyes slid to the side to wander over the mage’s profile. Taking in each curve and sharp angle, following the slight angular tilt in the nose to the smooth forehead. Back down past black eyebrows to linger upon smiling silver eyes that watched the azure sky above. His gaze swept over the other’s cheekbones and down along the man’s angular jaw, admiring the fine bone structure. Along the up-tilted curve of full lips.

Dorian was both handsome and beautiful. A perfect blend of both and Cullen found himself entranced.

“Why are you staring at me? Overwhelmed by the sheer artistry of my profile? Bewitched by my handsome visage?” Dorian glanced over at Cullen, a large teasing smirk upon his lips.

Cullen felt his cheeks grow warm with a blush and he turned away from the mage to look up at the sky himself. “Just memorizing.” He said, feeling a little self-conscious at having been caught ogling his lover.

“Memorizing? For what? If we ever get separated in crowd, so that you can spot me better from afar?” Dorian was grinning at him, ivory teeth bright in the midday sun.

Cullen’s lips twitched slight and he hummed softly. “In case...” _I ever lose you._ He thought. But that would be a silly thing to say. An awful way to break the warm afterglow of their love making. “In case I ever need to describe your likeness to the authorities.”

“Oho! Is that so! Just in case, then? If I become the famed Black Fox of Orlais? Whisking away lovely courtesans in the night? Making off with large jewels from right under the Emperor’s nose?” Dorian jested.

Cullen laughed at the thought of Dorian dressed a dashing rogue flitting about in the dark of night amongst Val Royeaux. “I fear the true Black Fox would be but a pale comparison.” He said, knowing how the mage enjoyed a good compliment.

“I love your laugh, amatus.” The Tevinter admitted. The confession dragged Cullen back from his amusing thoughts and he turned his head to look at Dorian. “You don’t laugh enough.”

“I-um...” He felt a strange painful emotion grip his heart and he quickly sat up to try and tame the odd heart gripping fear at the softness he saw in the man’s gaze.

Dorian let out a short bark of laughter. Humorless and pained. “Tell me. How long do you plan on keeping me a captive here in this backwater place?”

Cullen knew the man was trying to draw the conversation away from whatever it was that caused the sudden pang of loss inside the blonde. “Not long. I was thinking...” He paused as he pondered the way his heart stuttered and loosened the knot that had tightened around it as he stared at the placid lake before him. The water lapped softly and the ducks continued to circle along the sparkling surface. “Perhaps forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try my best to finish this one. I know where it's going and I know how I want it to end... it's just... gosh I have so many ideas banging around up there it's hard to focus on just one, you know?
> 
> No not all the ideas are smut.
> 
> Just like 83% of them.
> 
> >.>


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the brightest rooms have shadowed corners. But even the darkest storm clouds have a silver lining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so hard to write filler sometimes. Like... I know the scenes I wanna write and then it's like 'filler to get to that scene' and I die. Sorry. It's awful.
> 
> Hold me.

Dorian sat quietly watching him after his admission. It was the closest he had ever come to talking about his feelings with the other man. To admit he would spend the rest of his life with Dorian? Neither said anything and the silence between the two of them reigned. He wasn’t lying. Cullen would gladly have stopped time right then to keep the mage with him. To keep the feeling of peace and rightness that had nestled itself inside his chest. Slowly Cullen turned his head and looked back at the Tevinter. There was a curious look in the man’s eye as he kept his gaze steady upon the ex-Templar.

“Want to go swimming?” Cullen offered, his hand waving towards the lake.

“In that?” Dorian asked, his tone indignant. “It’s probably colder than the river under SkyHold!”

Cullen smiled and shrugged. “Probably.” He agreed. Slowly he unfurled his legs and stood up. There was a soft cry from a hawk in a nearby tree and he looked around to see if he could spot the magnificent bird.

“Where are you going?” Dorian asked as Cullen stepped away from the blanket towards the lakeshore. “You aren’t really going to swim are you?”

“If it warms up any I might.” Cullen glanced up at the sun as it slowly crawled it’s way across the sky. He stopped near a tree and bent over to pick a smooth stone from it’s base. It had a good solid weight, evenly distributed. Fitting the stone between his thumb and forefinger, Cullen looked at the surface of the lake and judged the angle from the broken shoreline. He pulled his arm back, once more making a slight adjustment before letting his arm sling forward, fingers releasing their hold on the rock at the apex.

It flew through the air and hit the surface of the lake just so to bounce. Once. Twice. Three times before sinking below the sun glittered surface. Cullen blew a disappointed breath through his nose as he bent to scour the shore for more smooth rocks.

“Not bad. My record is fourteen.” Dorian said as he came to join Cullen in looking for rocks on the shore’s edge.

“Hm. Impressive.” Cullen picked up a marbled grey stone, feeling it carefully for weight and imperfections. He tossed it over his shoulder when it failed his examinations. There was a darker rock tucked into the dirt nearby and his fingers pried it from the damp soil. A decent stone.

Dorian stood next to him with his own rock in hand. “A contest then?” He asked, eyeing the rock in Cullen’s fingers.

“It wouldn’t be a fair one.” Cullen shrugged slightly as he cleaned the stone of clinging mud.

“Well, I am rather adept. If you need a handicap, however, I am more than willing to oblige.” The mage looked at him with haughtily pursed lips, eyebrows high on his forehead.

Cullen smiled at his lover. “My record is thirty-two. However it was a bit windier that day than it is today.”

“I beg your pardon?” Grey eyes widened in shock.

“But if you need a handicap, I am more than willing to oblige.” Cullen’s smile turned into a triumphant smirk at the wide eyed man’s sputter of protest. He stepped forward, trying to contain his laughter at the look of utter shock on Dorian’s face. Adjust the rock in his fingers. Check the angle of the shoreline. Pull back. Sling and release.

This rock went much further. Ten. Fifteen. It sank upon the eighteenth skip, startling the ducks as they paddled nearby. He turned and looked at the dark haired man that was staring disbelievingly at the growing ripples across the lake surface.

“Well. That didn’t look too hard.” Dorian cleared his throat and joined Cullen closer to the water’s edge. The man tossed his own rock in his palm a couple times, adjusted it between his fingers. He stepped sideways, pulled his arm back, and slung it forward.

The rock sailed through the air before landing with a loud splash a few meters off the shoreline.

Cullen _almost_ was able to contain his laughter. His teeth bit into his lower lip and he turned his face away, shoulders shaking as he stiffled the sound of his amusement.

“Well, clearly we had very different childhoods! Mine was not spent on such quaint past times as skipping rocks!” Dorian said, his voice pitched from embarrassment.

The other man’s cries of resentment only fueled Cullen’s amusement. His shoulders shook harder as soft snorting laughter slipped through his nose. His hand clamped across his mouth and he turned fully away from the irately sputtering mage.

“Fine then. Clearly you are King of the Rocks. Lord of the Lake. I concede defeat.” Dorian whined.

Cullen turned quickly and looked at the deflated man. He stepped forward, grabbing the other’s hunched shoulders. “I can teach you. It really isn’t that difficult.” He said, even as his words still bubbled with mirth.

Dorian looked him over with a cautious glance. “Alright.”

Cullen smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the other’s warm cheek. “The hardest part is finding a good rock.” He said as he turned and once more began scouring the shore line for well weighted, flat rocks.

He had to dig a little in the muddy bank but he was able to find three well shaped oval rocks, their surfaces rubbed smooth and even from the elements. Walking back towards Dorian, who was tossing small pebbles into the waters, he held his palm out with the three rocks.

“Pick one. Any will do.” Cullen said, watching the mage’s face as the other man contemplated the stones. Slender fingers selected a grey and pink marbled stone from the pile. “Good. Now hold it so.” Cullen showed the man how to grip the stone between his middle finger and thumb. “Perfect. Now,” He tucked the two other rocks into his pocket and gripped Dorian’s shoulders, turning the man so he angled sideways to the lake, “pull your arm back.”

Dorian did as told. But it wasn’t quite right.

“No, angle a little down. You want to get the rock to barely graze the surface.” He watched carefully as the other’s arm tilted a little downward. But his hand was angled wrong. “Here.” Cullen stepped forward, bare chest pressing against Dorian’s back. His hand slid up the other’s forearm to wrap around the man’s hand. His other hand pressed against the mage’s smooth belly, pulling him back against the blonde firmly. “Just so.” He said softly, cheek pressing against Dorian’s own.

Honey-brown eyes looked at the lake, adjusted Dorian’s arm till it was _just_ right. “Now, I’m sure you know the rest.” He whispered, his stubble grazing over the other’s cheek as he pulled away. Cullen took a couple steps back and watched as the mage took a second to gather himself. Then he threw the stone in a smooth arc. It bounced off the surface of the lake. Once. Twice. It made eight full leaps through the air before sinking to the bottom of the dark body of water. “Excellent! You are a quick learner!” Cullen clapped his hands in approval, laughing as he watched the ducks get tired of their game and take off in flight.

“It helps to have a gracious teacher. May I try another?” Dorian asked, hand held out for one of the remaining stones.

“Of course. Shall we make the last two the competition then?”

“I honestly don’t know it would be fair. I clearly am the superior rock skipper. It would be a shame if I were to topple your illustrious record and bruise your pride.” The Tevinter shrugged.

“I’m sure my pride will survive.” Cullen assured him, a small smile crossing his lips. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the two damp stones, holding them out once more for Dorian to select from.

“Which is better?” The man asked, looking them over thoughtfully.

“They’re pretty similar, but the darker one probably.” He admitted.

Dorian picked the darker stone quickly, tucking it between his fingers. “Good. Wouldn’t want you cheating or anything.”

Cullen smiled at the other. “There are few things I never cheat at. Chess and skipping stones list amongst them.”

“Or Wicked Grace.” Dorian winked at him as a flush brightened Cullen’s cheeks.

“Or cards.” He agreed.

“Alright. Who goes first then?”

“Well, if you’re challenging the champion, then you would go first.”

“Champion.” Dorian snorted, looking back at the water with a determined look upon his face. “Alright, Lord of the Lake. Watch this and despair!” He made a flourish as he turned to angle against the lakeshore. Arm raised. Stone gripped between his fingers.

Cullen stepped back, eyeing the others posture, watching as Dorian tried to get just the right angle on his arm as he had been shown. After a few adjustments the stone was flung gracefully out over the water. It bounced once. Twice. Sixteen neat bounds across the lake’s surface, rippling circles fading outward in the stone’s passing.

“Very well done.” Cullen praised as he fitted his own stone between his fingers. He stepped forward towards the lake and stood sideways. His arm pulled back and he gently flicked the rock out across the lakes water. It bounced lazily before sinking on the seventh bound. “It seems you’ve won.” He shrugged.

Dorian was silent. He watched the lazily conjoining ripples over the water with a frown. “You just... You just let me win.” He finally stated.

“Of course not!” Cullen denied. But his ears burned hot.

“I demand a retrial!” The mage turned on him quick as a viper. “And I will not accept anything less than your best effort.” He demanded.

Cullen’s head tilted to the side and he rubbed at the back of his neck. “And what makes you think that wasn’t my best effort?” Brown eyes flicked to the side, unable to meet silvery grey. “Sometimes even the champion will fail.”

“Hardly. You are still in your prime. I _demand_ a rematch. And nobody refuses a Pavus. Not even a Rutherford.”

“Fine.” Cullen sighed as he once more scoured the ground for more suitable rocks. He found two more, gently tossing one over towards Dorian. “Go on, then. Show me what you can do. Prove to me you are truly a worthy opponent. Master Pavus.”

“Very well!” Dorian tilted his chin up and resumed his position by the lake shore. His rock flew out and bounded across the water. A perfect twenty leaps. The Tevinter crowed in delight, clapping his hands after the rock fell below the dark surface. “I may actually win!”

Cullen had to admit he was rather impressed. “Well can’t have you getting too full of yourself, can we?” He muttered as he also assumed the appropriate position along the water’s edge. As he pulled his hand back ready to throw, a warm hand gripped his wrist.

“Don’t worry. Even if you lose, you’re still my second favorite Ferelden.” The man assured.

“Second favorite?” Cullen eyed the man warily. “Is there another I should be aware of?”

Dorian just winked at him and stepped back a couple steps.

After a few moments of silence from the mage, Cullen frowned and resumed his throw. This time however, he put more power into the toss. And the rock bounded fast and neat across the water. Cullen had to admit he lost count of the fast paced rock at fifteen.

“Twenty-two.” Dorian said sulkily, and his arms crossed over his chest.

“Don’t pout.” Cullen crooned, reaching over to run his hand over the mage’s hair in a soothing manner.

“I’m not pouting. A Pavus never pouts.” The mage answered, even as his lower lip puffed out slightly as he stared at the lake. “Well. What shall the victor take as his prize, then?”

“Hm. How about... a favor. For later.”

“I... Suppose that’s alright.” Dorian eyed him carefully, weighing what a ‘later favor’ could mean.

Cullen smiled at him. “It won’t be anything you’ll dislike.”

“Oh, I’m quite certain anything you suggest will be delightful.” The darker skinned man stepped towards him and pulled him close, pressing his forehead against Cullen’s own. Grey eyes stared into honey-brown intently. “Although you could have let me win.”

Cullen snorted and rolled his eyes. His retort was cut short by a warm kiss and soft hands that wound their way through his hair. The sun was warm against his skin, the soft caw of a crow in the distance. The smell of Dorian’s perfume filled the air with the scent of rose water and Cullen found himself pulling the other closer as the kiss deepened.

“Shall we have lunch and then head back? The children will probably be home soon.” Cullen asked after pulling away slightly and glancing at the sun that was peaking in the sky.

“A good plan.” Dorian stepped away from him and turned back towards the blanket.

Cullen pulled over his saddle bag, removing the small lunch his sister had prepared for them. Two tomato and cheese sandwiches and apples. He handed Dorian a sandwich and an apple. The ex -Templar gingerly settled down on the blanket next to the mage.

The sandwich, while simple, was delicious. Thick sliced home made bread spread with soft, salty cheese, and tomatoes slices. They sat in silence as they ate. Cullen contemplated the water glimmering in the distance. He wondered how much a plot of land would cost in the area. He’d saved up some money, that which he hadn’t sent to his siblings. It wasn’t a lot of money, but it was at least enough to buy a small bit of land and build a simple home.

He could start a small refuge for the other ex-Templars following his lead in giving up lyrium. Or maybe he could start an inn. Maybe be a farmer like his brother-in-law. He could write a memoir about his life. Write an epic ballad of the heroic deeds he’d been a small part of, perhaps?

“So.... I’m just wondering, amatus.”

Cullen shoved the last piece of his sandwich in his mouth and dusted his face and hands off before glancing over at Dorian. The man was staring at his barely bitten sandwich, fingers picking at the crust of his bread. The blonde fell still as he watched and waited for the other to continue, panic slowly gripped his chest as the mage remained silent for a long minute.

“What... Are we?” The man asked finally, still not looking at Cullen as he took a small bite of his sandwich.

“I-uhm. What do you mean?” The ex-Templar asked, glancing away again towards the lake.

“Well. I’m just curious what this is. What are we doing? Will we be parting ways after this delightful interlude?”

“What?” There was a strained clip in Cullen’s voice as he looked back at Dorian. The mage still was not looking at the ex-Templar.

“Because that’s fine. I just... Would like to know now. After all, men don’t have relationships in Tevinter. But I will be honest with you, amatus. I.... want more. I want you, all of you, more than I’ve wanted anything. As selfish as that sounds. And I understand that perhaps you don’t feel the same, which is why I’m asking. Because sometimes you say things and I think-”

“Dorian.” Cullen cut the man off, feeling a pang of guilt when the man flinched slightly at his sharp tone. “Wh-what brought this up?”

The mage sat in silence for another long pause, chewing slowly on the small bite of his sandwich. Grey eyes were staring at the water that glittered nearby. The ducks had returned and once more paddled around the edge of the lake, quacking softly between them.

“I... I don’t know... _how_ to have a... relationship.” Cullen admitted when the other still didn’t speak. Even just the word felt odd upon his tongue. “Templars don’t... We forsake such things.” He glanced down at his boots, trying to sort through his thoughts. He didn’t know how to tell the other that he had thought they already were in a relationship. That he wanted the exact same thing Dorian was asking for. That when Cullen thought of the future he pictured the mage there. Beside him smiling and laughing, warm kisses and gentle caresses. That he could not imagine a day without the man’s endless teasing. He could not imagine any longer a future without Dorian.

“I see. Well. At least now I know.” The copper skinned mage stood from where he sat and started walking towards the shoreline, half eaten sandwich in hand. Cullen watched the other walk away.

Dorian stopped at the water’s edge, tearing the last of his food apart and tossing bits into the water towards the ducks as they swam closer. Cullen’s eyes traced the man’s silhouette against the shimmering water.

He did not know how to say it. He did not know if he _could_ say it. Not yet. Not just now. But he could try, at least. Because the slight defeated slump in the man’s shoulders sent sharp pains through his heart. Because he could not bear the sight of resigned disappointment on the mage’s face.

Standing, Cullen approached the other man. He stopped just beside the mage as he tossed the last of his sandwich to the eagerly waiting ducks. They both watched the birds, feathered tails waggling happily as they snapped up the small floating pieces of bread and cheese. He didn’t know the right thing to say. To assure the man that he hadn’t meant it to sound how it came out.

His hand slowly reached towards Dorian’s. His pinky gently wrapped around the mage’s thinner one. “I meant it.” The blonde finally said after the heavy pounding of his heart ebbed enough he could hear himself speak. “I would stay here forever with you. I’m just not very good with words. And I’m... Horribly awkward at this whole business.” A blush was crawling it’s way over his neck and cheeks, heating up every inch of Cullen’s skin.

Dorian’s hand slipped into Cullen’s own, fingers sliding between calloused ones. “Well. I suppose we’ll have to just have to muddle through together, then. I will aim to overlook your ineptitude. As long as you forgive my forwardness.”

Cullen’s eyes glanced down at his feet and he smiled. “I think I can manage.”

“Do you mind if we just stay here for a little while longer?”

“As long as you wish.” Cullen murmured, his fingers tightening around Dorian’s own.

They left a couple hours later, the ride back was slow and quiet. The two men enjoyed just being together in each other’s company. Birds flitted between the trees, occasionally darting down low enough to startle the horses as they swopped for the small bugs that gathered around the large mammal’s heads.

As they exited the tree line near the cottage there were cries of excitement from the children gathered out back with Gregory. They were cleaning the pig’s pen but were quick to duck under the fence and rush towards the two returning men when they caught sight of them.

“Uncle Cullen! Mistress Girda said she had heard of you! I said of course she had, you saved the world!” Clara cried as she came to the large roan’s side. She bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement as the ex-Templar slipped off his horse.

“Has she now?” He asked, reaching down to ruffle the girls wildly curly hair.

“We told them that there was a Magister staying with us, one who killed dragons!” Carter exclaimed loudly as he held onto Dorian’s horse while the man climbed off.

“Carter.” Cullen warned, feeling a sudden pang of fear. The Templars in town were known to be strict when it came to apostasy.

“What?” The boy asked, glancing over at his uncle.

“Nobody believes him, he always tells tall tales.” Clara assured, her small hand sliding into Cullen’s own.

“I showed them all my dagger, Uncle. Everyone is so jealous.” Cooper said as he took the reins of Cullen’s war horse. The stallion followed placidly behind the boy, it’s large head nuzzling at the youth’s pockets hoping for a treat.

“Boys! Get back over here, these pigs won’t clean up after themselves!” Gregory barked at them.

“We’re taking the horses back, Pa!” Carter cried, holding up the reins to Dorian’s mare as if to prove that he was ‘helping’.

“They can brush down their own mounts. Get over here and help me!”

Cullen took the reins from Cooper’s hand and the boy walked back towards his father with hunched shoulders. Carter followed suit after giving the mare’s reins back to Dorian. The two men watched the twins dragging their feet, amused smiles on their faces.

“Clara!” Mia called from the back door of the home. “I need you to get me a bucket of water!”

“But Mama!” The girl whined loudly, her hand tightening it’s hold on Cullen’s own.

“Now, child!” The woman called before turning back into the house.

Clara sighed theatrically before releasing Cullen’s hand and heading towards the small well dug nearby.

Dorian was smiling as he watched the children return to working for their parents begrudgingly. The donkey brayed a welcome from the nearby outdoor paddock to the white mare, who whickered excitedly in return as they approached the barn.

“Do you want children?” The mage asked rather suddenly as they stepped across the threshold of the barn.

“Eventually.” Cullen said, smiling at the thought of his own toddler following along as he went about his day.

Dorian was quiet as he began to unsaddle his horse.

“Do you?” Cullen asked, glancing over at the pensive mage.

“I hadn’t really thought about it, I suppose.” The Tevinter admitted. “I’m feeling rather famished.”

“You gave the ducks your lunch. There’s no one to blame but yourself.” Cullen reprimanded as he pulled the heavy saddle off his horse and took it to a nearby stand. “But I’m sure Mia would have a snack of some sort inside for you.”

“I like your sister.” Dorian admitted. “It’s like she’s everything you aren’t. Kind, beautiful, witty.”

“Hey! What is that supposed to mean!” Cullen glowered over at the mage as the other grinned widely, setting his own saddle down. When the other didn’t answer, just stood grinning at him, Cullen reached over and pinched him in the side. His reward was a squawk of surprise and they both laughed as the pinch turned to a short bout of tickling.

Cullen was pulling him in for a kiss when there was a small voice from the door of the barn.

“Uncle Cullen I need help. The well is broken.” Clara called out, her small body appearing around the entry doors.

Quickly the blonde moved away from the mage as he turned to look at his niece. “What do you mean, sunflower? Broken how?”

Dorian eyed him carefully for a moment, hurt evident on his face, before picking up a brush to begin rubbing his mare down.

“The bucket won’t come up.” Clara blushed a little as she looked over at the mage and then back at her uncle.

“Perhaps the winch is broken.” Dorian suggested. He smiled softly towards the young girl. “I’m sure Cullen can fix it straight away. I’ll get the horses brushed.” He said, glancing at the warrior for a moment before continuing to brush the white mare’s silken coat. “I surely do miss my servants at times.” He muttered as he patted the horse’s rump.

“I bet. Especially those peeled grapes.” Cullen quipped, taking Clara’s hand in his own as he followed the girl out of the barn and towards the well.

He pulled a bucket of water up by hand for the girl to take to her mother but Dorian had been right. There was a piece broken on the pulley of the well and it would need to be replaced. Gregory had come over and inspected the broken well when he was sure the twins were safely replacing the straw in the pig’s pen.

“We’ll be going into town in a couple days anyway. Need to make a run for some things, Mia says. Ah well. Got a good long run of it, considering it’s been here since before we bought the land.” The man rubbed at his jaw and hummed in thought as he contemplated the state of the well.

The two men set to taking the large iron pulley off it’s brace and taking it apart to try and find the broken piece. The entire thing was rusted and Gregory swore colorfully as he realized the entire thing would need to be replaced, not just a few pieces.

“Dinner is ready!” Mia cried at the two men.

Cullen looked up at the sky, surprised to see the sun already setting along the horizon. They both headed in, sitting down to a simple meal of salt pork and bean stew. The children regaled them all of their day. The twins getting chastised when they made jokes about their rather homely teacher.

“I like Mistress Girda. I told her about Cassandra Pentaghast and she gave me a book about Nevarran dragon hunters! Will you read to me later, Uncle?” She asked, her half eaten bowl of beans forgotten for the time being.

“Of course, I would be delighted to read to you, sunshine.” Cullen said.

“I wanted to play a game of chess! Mother says you are the best chess player in all of Ferelden!” Cooper said, scooping a large sloppy bite into his mouth.

“Chess is boring. I’d rather hear about dragon hunters.” Carter said while reaching over to poke at his brother’s overly full cheek.

“You’re boring!” Cooper retorted to his brother, a couple of beans falling from his mouth.

“That is disgusting!” Mia wailed. “You will not speak with your mouth full!”

Dorian was staring at his bowl, shoulders shaking as he tried desperately not to laugh out loud at the twins antics.

Cullen shook his head. “I’m afraid I am only the second best chess player in Ferelden. Your mother is the best.”

Cooper was picking his dropped beans from his lap, placing them onto his napkin. “But mother said you beat her. Which means you would be the best, Uncle. And I already have beaten Mother, so that means that now I have to challenge the champion!”

“He’s also, apparently, the champion of stone skipping.” Dorian said as he pulled apart a piece of bread between his fingers, glancing at the twins from the corner of his eye.

“I’m the best at skipping stones!” Carter said, excitement gleaming in his eyes as he looked at Cullen.

“Well, we’ll have to have a competition before I leave then.” Cullen picked up his empty bowl, taking Dorian’s and Gregory’s as well to the kitchen area where he dropped them into the washing basin.

“He cheats. You’ll need to keep an eye on him.” Dorian warned, sipping at his glass of water. The twins grinned at the mage.

“My Uncle Cullen would never cheat!” Clara cried indignantly.

“Yeah. I would _never_ cheat.” Cullen said as he came to stand behind Clara’s chair, his hands settling on the top of the backrest. His eyebrow rose slightly on his forehead as he cast Dorian a very serious expression.

Mia snorted loudly beside him. “Not for lack of trying, if I remember correctly. Only because you are absolutely awful at lying.”

Dorian grinned widely at the woman. “Were you unwed, madam, I would be on my knee before you.”

Mia chortled and flushed pink as she stood to clear her own bowl. She gathered up the children’s as well and headed into the kitchen.

“Keep your eyes to yourself, Tevinter. I would hate for something horrible to happen to you.” Gregory warned. But his warning came with a softer tone than belied the threat.

Dorian’s hands raised in front of him in placating manner.

“Please play a game of chess with me Uncle.” Cooper begged.

Cullen glanced down at Clara who was glowering with a dark look at her brother. “Alright. One game, Cooper. And then I’ll read one story to you, Clara, before bed.”

“What about me!” Carter cried, feeling left out of his Uncle’s attentions.

“Well, we can’t very well skip rocks in the middle of the night, can we? We’ll go soon though, I promise.”

Cooper was up already and heading to the sitting area where the chess board was set up. Gregory was standing up, refilling his pipe with tobacco as he headed towards the back door so he could smoke outside. Dorian had stood and was joining Mia in washing the dishes from the finished meal, even as the woman protested and tried to get him to go to the sitting room.

“Many hands make light work. At least that’s what I’ve heard my servants back in Qarinus say.”

“Do you have many servants?” Mia was asking. 

“A few. Honestly most are there for my mother’s sake.” Dorian was doing more standing than helping, but Cullen appreciated that the man was spending time with Mia. The woman was clearly taken with the mage.

Cullen sat down at the seat of the chess board directly across from Cooper as the youth reset the game board. He couldn’t help his smirk as he noticed that the boy gave himself white, thus ensuring he would go first and Cullen second.

“You know, in Tevinter they say black goes first.” Cullen said, his fingers turning his black knight so it faced his nephew.

“We aren’t in Tevinter!” The boy stated, pulling his chair up and sitting down.

“True enough.” Cullen sat back and watched his nephew take his first move.

The game was a fiercely fought battle. Cullen had started the game by going easy on the boy, making obvious mistakes and conceding far too many of his pieces in an attempt to bolster the boy’s confidence.

“Don’t go easy on him, Cullen. He wasn’t lying when he said he beat me.” Mia had warned when she noted a rather careless mistake that allowed Cooper to take a black cleric.

“Truly?” Cullen asked, looking at the woman sitting upon the couch nearby.

“Truly.” She nodded sagely towards her brother as the man looked back his wickedly grinning nephew.

Humming softly, the ex-Templar looked back at the board, carefully eyeing the pieces he had left and trying to work a strategy with the corner he’d backed himself into. The game turned into a far longer affair than Cullen had intended it to be. He started playing more judiciously, slowly gaining ground on Cooper.

The two were so engrossed in their game they hadn’t noticed when Mia had ushered the other children up to bed, promising that Cullen would be around tomorrow and thus could spend time with them.

“Alright, boys.” Mia scolded when she came back down. “I think you can finish this tomorrow. You have class tomorrow, Cooper.”

“But ma!” The boy whined.

“This won’t take but a moment, Mia.” Cullen said as he slid forward his tower, effectively blocking the young boy’s queen into a corner and separating her from the king. “Check.”

Cooper moved out his last Cleric, biting his lip in concentration as he swiped Cullen’s remaining knight. “Check!” He cried, bouncing in his seat nervously.

“Mate.” Cullen said, keeping his face still as he slid his queen across the board and smoothly swept away Cooper’s King.

“No!” The boy cried, hands grabbing at his hair.

“You should not have moved your tower three moves past.” Cullen leaned back and observed the board. “And letting me take that last pawn five moves ago, it was the only thing between my queen and your king... Never underestimate the importance of even the smallest soldier. They may be the difference between victory or defeat.”

Cooper groaned loudly, pouting at his defeated army. “I understand. But if you could have taken my king four moves ago...”

“I was waiting to see if you noticed. Keep your eye on the entire battlefield.” Cullen tapped a finger lightly to the side of his eye. “A good commander knows where everyone is at all times. And never underestimate your opponent. The fewer there are, the harder they fight.”

“Yes, Uncle. Will you play with me again?” The boy asked, even as he stood from his chair at his mother’s beckoning.

“Any time, Lieutenant-Commander Cooper.” Cullen saluted the young boy. “It would be my greatest honor to meet you upon the battlefield once again.”

Cooper’s lips stretched into a wide toothy grin and he rushed away up the stairs to join his siblings in getting ready for bed.

“I should go read to Clara.” Cullen said, standing up with a soft groan. His knees creaked a protesting groan. Age, it seemed, was catching up to him.

“A short one. It is late, after all.” Mia said as she picked up a few mugs of water and toys the children had left around the sitting room.

“Where is Dorian?” Cullen asked, glancing around the room for the mage.

“He went to use the outhouse.” Mia answered, heading back towards the kitchen area.

“Here. I almost got lost out in that darkness. But there was a kind man who helped me find my way back.” Dorian stepped inside, his cheeks flushed from the cold Ferelden night air.

Gregory stepped inside after him, grunting softly as he closed the door behind him. “City folk.” He muttered, shaking his head as he removed his muddy boots and set them down next to the doorway.

“Well, goodnight, boys.” Mia said, taking Gregory’s hand as the large man stepped past her towards the stairs. “See you bright and early in the morning.”

Cullen smiled and nodded towards the two retreating parents. “Good night.”

“Sweet dreams!” Dorian called, giving a friendly wave. “I missed the end of your game. Who won?”

“I did.” Cullen admitted, his hand slowly rubbing over the other’s lower back.

“Hm. He seemed a decent opponent. Given some practice I think even you could be beaten.” Dorian shrugged and leaned close to Cullen to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

“I am going to read a short story to Clara.” Cullen yawned widely, chuckling when Dorian joined him in the jaw splitting yawn.

“Well. I am going to write a letter to a friend while you do so.” Dorian said as they walked up the stairs to the bedrooms.

“Who are you writing?”

“A friend. That’s all you need to know.” Dorian said petulantly.

“A friend? What kind of friend?” Cullen asked, a strange jealousy rising in his gut.

“You’ve written to her before.” Dorian’s sullen demeanor disappearing as quickly as it came. “Maevaris Tellani.”

“Oh.” Cullen vaguely remembered the woman and sending templars north to assist her once. “Well. I’ll be in soon, then.” He said as they parted ways in the hallway, Cullen to the children’s room and Dorian into their guest ‘suite’.

The twins were laying on piles of blankets and pillows on the floor, Isabelle lay quietly sleeping in her small bed and Clara in a separate bed on the opposite wall from the toddler.

“Uncle Cullen!” The young girl cried.

Cullen held his finger up towards the young girl, eyes flashing towards the sleeping child. He smiled as he noted Mia had left a candle burning for him to read by, the light flickering softly in the mostly darkened room.

“Are you reading to us?” Carter asked from where he snuggled in his blankets on the floor.

“Yes. Just a short story, though.” He held his hand out and took a rather large book from Clara as the girl held it out to him. He stepped over and sat on the edge of the bed, flipping open the large tome and scanning through a few stories.

Clara’s hand pulled on his arm and the blonde man looked up, smiling as she patted the bed next to her for him to sit. Moving, Cullen rested his legs on the bed and leaned back against the headboard.

“Oh, it has pictures.” He noted out loud as he flipped through.

“I want to see the pictures.” Carter whispered, uncurling from his blankets to try and crawl into the bed with Cullen and Clara.

“No!” Clara whined, pushing her brother away as he slid in between her and Cullen.

“Here, get on my other side.” Cullen grunted and slid over, pushing Clara closer to the wall as Carter clambered over him to sit on his other side. Cooper remained curled in his blankets, watching the three with sleepy eyes. “Ah, how about this one. Ser Margaine. She slew three high dragons during the Storm Age.” He said, allowing the two children at his sides to admire the intricate drawing of a large woman slaying an even larger beast.

Carter’s head rested against Cullen’s shoulder and Clara tucked under his arm, her cheek against his chest as he read the story of a great knight that slew three high dragons to save the love of her life held captive by the wicked beasts. Cooper lay in his blankets, watching with wide fearful eyes as he listened to the tale of heroic deeds.

The story was longer than he intended, and by the time he finished Clara was fast asleep tucked against him. Carter crawled off, sleepily crawling back to his pile of blankets when nudged by Cullen to return to bed. The ex-Templar pressed a soft kiss to Clara’s forehead after he extricated himself from her clutching hold. The candle blew out and left the room in darkness as he stepped out into the hall and down towards the room he was sharing with Dorian.

“Amatus.” The man said, perched in his own bed and reading from a book as well. “I must say, you make quite the cute picture of a doting Uncle.”

“You could have joined us.”

“Tish. I just wondered where you were when an hour had passed and took a small peek.” Dorian admitted, placing a small bookmark to his page and closing the book.

“An hour?” Cullen grimaced as he glanced over his shoulder towards his door. “Mia will kill me tomorrow if they over sleep.”

“You mean today. And don’t worry, I’ll protect you. She likes me better, anyway.”

“I’m afraid that is true by this point. And if you write to her on occasion you’ll make a far better brother than I.”

“Brother? Like a brother-in-law?” Dorian asked, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully.

Cullen rolled his eyes and tossed his shirt to the side. “Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

“Cullen Pavus. Hm, doesn’t quite have the right ring to it does it. Dorian Rutherford... Mm, rather not. Well... We can always work on that later.”

“Are you finished?” Cullen asked, giving Dorian an amused glance. He pulled himself up a little onto the bed, smiling as Dorian leaned over to press a warm kiss to his lips.

“For now. Good night, amatus. Sweet dreams.” Dorian whispered as Cullen moved away and slipped back onto his own bed.

The morning came earlier than Cullen anticipated, his eyes feeling dry and heavy as they cracked open to the faint morning light. He could hear Mia and Gregory downstairs already making breakfast, the smell of bacon wafting through the air. He glanced at the window to try and gauge how late he’d slept and grunted, realizing he hadn’t slept in so late in a very long time.

Crawling from the bed, he was surprised to find that even Dorian was awake before him. The upper bunk bed was empty, blanket neatly tucked. The wood floor was cold on his feet as he padded down the stairs to join the three awake adults.

“Well, good morning.” Dorian crooned, holding a mug of tea towards him.

“Dorian tells me you kept the children awake past midnight.” Mia scolded, glancing over her shoulder towards Cullen as she whipped together a basic pancake batter.

“It was honestly a mistake.” He said, sipping at his tea.

“Well, then you can ensure waking them. Go on! Breakfast will be ready soon.”

Cullen sighed and turned and headed back up the stairs with his mug in hand. The door of the children’s room opened slowly and he peeked inside. Isabelle sat on her bed, playing with a small doll. The other three still tucked away in their blankets. Cullen stepped over the twins and approached his youngest niece.

“Want to come with me?” He asked her softly. The toddler eyed him suspiciously for a moment before looking back at her doll and continuing to sing quietly to it. Cullen smiled and shrugged before turning and looking at the two lumps on the floor. He set his tea mug on a nearby dresser and then reached down, grabbing handfuls of the blankets and pulling them off the two boys.

“WAKE UP, RECRUITS! DO YOU THINK THIS IS TIME TO SLEEP! AWAKE! GET UP! THE DAY WAITS FOR NO ONE!” He cried loudly, watching in glee as all four children jumped up, startled from his booming voice.

Clara screamed, Carter tripped as he tried to scramble away from the loud voice, Cooper sat bolt upright, staring at Cullen with wide, sleep reddened eyes. Isabelle dropped her doll, tears welling and her lower lip trembling slightly before she began to wail in fear.

“Oh, dear. No, no, no!” Cullen crooned, stepping over his startled nephews towards the small girl. “I’m sorry, Isabelle. Oh, sweet child. I’m so sorry.” He picked the toddler up, her small head tucking against his neck as she whimpered in fear. He tucked the young toddler against his side, reaching to pick up his tea mug from the dresser top. “Come on. Downstairs in five.” He said stepping out the door. “Don’t make me come back up here! Or we will do drills!” Cullen called over his shoulder as he headed back down the stairs to the kitchen.

Mia was laughing as she saw him appear at the base of the stairway. “You must have scared them half way to the Maker, love!”

Gregory and Dorian were also laughing as Cullen sipped at his tea thoughtfully. Isabelle reached for her mother, clearly done with being held by her loud and terrifying Uncle.

It wasn’t much longer when Clara came stumbling down the stairs. She rubbed at her eyes before wrapping her arms around Cullen’s waist, mumbling sleepily into his shirt.

“Where are your brothers?” Mia asked as she worked on making the pancakes for everyone to eat.

“They went back to sleep.” Clara admitted softly.

Mia cast a sharp glance at Cullen and he sighed again, finishing his tea and removing Clara’s arms from around him before heading back up the stairs to gather the twins.

The rest of the morning was calm as they ate their breakfast. The children yawned and rubbed at their eyes fretfully as they ate their pancakes silently. The adults talked amongst themselves about fixing the well. In order to get the parts necessary for the repairs they would have to go further than the small village nearby. They would need to head directly into the town of South Arling where there would be a blacksmith large enough to make the parts they needed.

Soon the children were ushered out the door to head to their classes. Mia and Cullen washed up after breakfast and Dorian stood nearby, laughing as the two told him stories of their childhood. Grey eyes would linger on Cullen when Mia told stories of her brother, watching as the blonde man flushed red when she teased her sibling.

“And then Branson came running into the house, screaming bloody murder! My mother, rest her soul, turned around and watched as a large clump of mud came hurtling through the door after him, splattering on the wall! Cullen ran in swearing he was going to kill Branson. I can still remember, your hair sticking in all directions, mud covering every square inch of you. Oh! What a sight!”

“Yes, and then father boxed my ear. Dragged me straight out and _I_ was the one chastised even though he pushed me into the mud!” Cullen complained as he finished drying the last plate and replacing it into the cabinet with the rest.

“He apologized to you when the truth came out.” Mia soothed.

“Of course he did. But I still wasn’t able to sit for near a week.” The warrior sulked.

Dorian chortled as he sipped at his cold tea. “Sounds as if you three were more a handful than even your brood, Mia.”

“Oh, Maker! Don’t get me started on those boys. And Clara. As sweet as honey when she wants to be, but don’t let those doe eyes fool you! She’s a demon behind that innocent face.” Mia wiped her hands off on her towel and then headed for the back door. “Well, I don’t think Gregory got to milking the goats this morning. I’m going to go and do that chore. What are you two going to do today?”

“We can help around with whatever it is you need.” Cullen answered just as Gregory returned from taking the children to school.

“Good. I need your help in the barn. There’s a leak in the roof and I haven’t had the time to get it fixed. But with another pair of hands it’ll go faster.” The large man said as he walked over to the barrel of drinking water and scooped a ladle of water to his mouth for a drink.

“Well, I’ve always wanted to learn how to use a hammer!” Dorian said, clapping his hands together.

Gregory just gave the mage a glance over before walking out the back door to head towards the barn.

“I don’t think he likes me much.” The Tevinter stated after the man had left.

“Don’t worry about him. He’s just not very good around new people. You can always come and help me milk the goats. I’d love to hear more about your home and family. Do you have any siblings?” Mia asked as Dorian nodded and held his arm out towards her. She slipped her arm into his, hand resting gently against the mage’s forearm.

“No, I’m afraid I don’t. An only child, sadly.” He lamented as the two stepped from the back door step to head for the goats stables.

Cullen smiled and headed off towards the large barn to help Gregory. Shoring up the holes in the roof took more than he had assumed it would. They had to bring out a large ladder, crawling to the roof to get at the hole from the outside. By the time it was finished, the sun was almost at it’s noon peak.

“Well, let’s get lunch. Then I’ll have to go get the children.” Gregory stated as they climbed back down to head into the house where Mia was hollering for them to come in for food.

Lunch was left over bean stew from dinner and the adults sat around laughing amongst themselves as Mia told of the dreadful job Dorian did at milking the goats.

“I’ve never touched a woman in such a manner before. Without her permission of course.” Dorian winked at Mia. “And it was rather shocking, I had not expected it to... Well... Shoot out so fast!”

“He fell backwards when it hit him in the eye.” Mia chuckled.

“Yes, well.” The Altus wiped at his face and shrugged.

“Well, we are finished with chores for the day. The boys can help me with the horse stalls, I won’t ask the Commander to shovel horse shit.” Gregory said as he leaned back in his chair, his bowl of stew empty.

“I’ve shoveled worse.” Cullen admitted as he scooped the last bite of beans into his mouth. “Do you need help with anything else, Mia?”

“No, love. I appreciate all the help you’ve both done for me so far. I’m going to work on some of my sewing before the children get home.” She said, standing to clear the dishes from the table. “Do you have anything that needs mending?”

“No, thank you.” Cullen answered. Dorian just shook his head when the woman glanced at him in question. “I think I may go for a walk, find a nice place to sit for awhile. Care to join me?” He asked Dorian as he stood from the table.

“A walk sounds quite nice.” The two men stood from the table. “Let me get my book.” The man said before heading up the stairs.

“There’s a nice spot just near the river to the west. It’s not far. I saw the maple tree’s leaves changing. You should take him there, it’s rather beautiful.”

“Hm.” Cullen nodded, looking at his hands. His fingers were dirty from working with the iron nails and wooden boards. He felt a slight panic at the thought that his sister was suggesting he take Dorian to a _beautiful_ place. “We’ll see where my feet wander.” Cullen cleared his throat as he heard Dorian come back down the stairs.

They left the house and Cullen smiled as Dorian followed along beside him, a small skip in his step. “Your sister mentioned there was a tree with changing leaves already. I told her we don’t see many things like that in Tevinter, being so warm there.”

Cullen glanced over at his lover. “She did?” He said, that feeling of panic melting into guilt. Of course his sister had meant it as a nice gesture for the mage. Nothing more. “I mean. She mentioned it me as well. Is should be just over this way.” Cullen pointed off towards the west. He could see, in the distance, a slight change in the green of the trees.

The closer they got they could hear the sound of a small river burbling along. The large maple Mia had mentioned was noticeable through the evergreen pines. It’s leaves were turning their bright red of fall. Dorian appropriately oo’d and aah’d at the picturesque scene as they came to stand just below the towering tree.

“The places you take me to, amatus!” The mage said as he stepped forward towards the tree, finding a neat spot nestled amongst the jutting roots of the tree. Cullen took a seat just next to the Tevinter, leaning back against the rough bark of the thick tree trunk.

“What book did you bring?” He asked, glancing over as Dorian settled back, half leaning against Cullen’s side. Cullen’s arm found it’s way around the other man’s waist, his hand resting against Dorian’s hip as the mage flipped open the book he’d carried out with them.

“It was on the chest of drawers in your nephew’s room. ‘The Ballad of Ser Morris and Other Heroic Tales’. I must admit I’ve never heard of Ser Morris. I figured he must be a Ferelden hero and since I am in Ferelden for an indeterminate amount of time, it might be best to learn the folk lore. It might help me blend in with the locals more.” Dorian said, opening the book of heroic poetry to the first page.

Cullen just chuckled and pressed his forehead against the back of Dorian’s head. His heart sang with happiness at the simple moment. And when Dorian began to read the Ballad of Ser Morris, that happy tune hummed through Cullen’s very core.

“And thusly, Ser Morris died,  
All for tarnished love and pride.” Dorian paused when he finished, his fingers flipped the pages back and forth. “This is a children’s book?” He asked, tone pitched in confusion.

Cullen laughed and kissed the man’s shoulder. “Ser Morris is an old tale. The one I heard when a child he was possessed by the pride demon that killed his lover and ended his own life by jumping off a cliff.”

“What?” Dorian looked over his shoulder at Cullen. “No wonder you Ferelden’s are all so dour! What a horrible story to learn when a child.”

“As if in Tevinter all your children’s stories are happy.”

“Well, I suppose not. The tale of Magister Bali is a rather dark one.” Dorian agreed, turning the page once more of his book. “Oh look. The Adventure of Hardened Kate. Must be quite-”

“Would you read me one?” A small voice asked from the side. Dorian jumped away from Cullen as the blonde quickly removed his arm where it rested lovingly on Dorian’s waist.

“Clara!” Cullen said, looking over at the small girl standing with her own book nearby. “Sweetheart, you startled us.”

“Mama said you were up here. Can I sit with you?” She asked tentatively, her eyes wandering between the two men sitting by the tree.

“Of course, sunshine.” Cullen patted the spot next to him. But the young girl was quick to crawl into his lap, sitting upon his stretched out legs.

“What is that you have?” Dorian asked, looking at the book the girl had brought with her.

“It’s my book about dragon hunters. I fell asleep last night when Uncle Cullen was reading to me...” She blushed as she stared at the large tome, her small hands smoothing over the fine printed cover. “I was wondering if... Maybe you could read me another?” She asked, looking back at Cullen hopefully.

“Of course, I would love to. We were just reading some poetry.” He said as he took the book from her hands.

“I was listening.” The young girl admitted, shyly looking up at the mage. “Maybe... He could read one too?”

Dorian’s eyes grew wide as he looked at the young girl. “I would be honored to read to you, mighty dragon hunter.” The man said.

Cullen smiled and held the book over towards the Tevinter. The mage looked at him and slowly reached out to take the book into his hands, clearly uncertain if he should be reading first. Clara snuggled back against Cullen’s chest, her hands pulling the ex-Templar’s larger calloused ones into her small lap. Two pairs of golden brown eyes looked at Dorian expectantly.

Dorian cleared his throat and flipped open the book. His eyes scanned the pages, admiring the fine drawings inside. “Here’s one about Grey Warden Jirda. A dwarven dragon hunter.” He glanced over at the young girl to see if the story interested her. She nodded at him. Dorian cleared his throat again, licked his lips nervously and began to read.

“Wait. I can’t see the pictures!” Clara said, her hand reaching out to touch Dorian’s arm.

The Altus looked back at her before sliding back towards Cullen, resuming his place leaning against the blonde man. He rested the book against in his lap and Clara looked down at the picture of a young dwarven maid riding a great griffon.

If Cullen thought he had been happy before, but his heart was near to bursting just then as he watched Clara begin to accept Dorian into her fold.

“Warden Jirda, Warden Jirda, your sword and shield as bright as sun, riding down from the sky above, your griffon wings like beating drums.” Dorian’s back was warm against Cullen’s shoulder, his niece warm in his lap. Slowly Cullen’s head fell to rest against Dorian’s own once more as one hand gently ran through the girl’s messy curls.

The sun kept the chill of fall at bay as the two listened to the smooth, velvet voice read from the large book about heroic dragon hunters.

Some day Cullen would be able to form the word for the emotion that bloomed in his chest. Some day, he promised, he would tell the mage just how happy he made him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Did you hate it?
> 
> Am I putting too much fluff? Not enough? I mean the whole point of this is fluff....
> 
> Fluff me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to town to get some needed item.
> 
> And Mia confronts Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urg.... I know I haven't updated in forever. Idk if it's the long nights or what but I have _not_ been able to write. Someone find my missing muse and bring him back to me.
> 
> Also, next chapter is started and going and is just going to be fluff. Also, please if you want to help me edit, just let me know. D:
> 
> Also, sorry for quality issues. Again my muse has wandered off and I can't seem to find him.
> 
> Come back to me. Come back. QQ

Dorian laughed when water splashed across his forearms as Clara swiped a large wave across the washing basin towards Cullen. The mage backed away when the ex-Templar retaliated, a sprinkling of water wetting the wooden floor boards and kitchen counter tops from the two tossing water back and forth as they cleaned up after the morning meal. Peals of laughter rang through the cottage followed by shouts of surprise and more splashing water.

“Cullen, dearest. I need some help splitting wood.” Mia called from the back door.

“Now?” Cullen asked, surprised as he looked away from his niece to his sister.

“Yes please. Just so we don’t have to worry about it when we get back from town tonight. Nothing worse than splitting wood in the dark.” She called over her shoulder as she left back to the yard.

Dorian smiled at Cullen and stepped back to the counter, taking a dripping bowl from Clara after she rinsed it off.

Cullen followed after his sister to the backyard. There was a stack of unsplit logs set near the chopping block. He stepped over and picked up the axe, hefting it’s weight easily. It was a well balanced axe, heavy and sharp enough that with a well placed blow it would easily finish the job tasked.

Mia placed a thinner log on the stump before him, stepping back as Cullen swung the axe, cleanly splitting the log in two. She stepped forward and reached for the wood. He looked to the side of the cabin, noting the large stack of already split firewood ready for use tucked against the cottage.

“I’m so glad you’re here, love.” Mia said as she cleared the split wood and placed another log onto the stump. This one was a bit larger and Cullen lifted the axe high to get enough force to almost split the wood in two. The axe stopped about a third of the way, striking on a knot. “We’ve truly missed you these past few years.”

“I have missed you all as well, Mia. Thank you for letting us stay here.” He said, taking a deep breath as he wrenched the log the rest of the way apart.

“Anytime.” She trailed off, watching as he finished pulling the log apart and readjusting it for another swing. “I... I’m glad your friend came as well. You so rarely ever speak of anyone in your letters back.”

Cullen looked over at her and nodded, feeling a soft flutter in his belly at the mention of Dorian. Was it worry? Excitement? Pleasure at hearing his sister was happy to have met the mage?

“I still have that letter from when you were in Kinloch. That’s the last time I can remember you writing home about anyone that wasn’t work related.” Mia continued, brushing off the front of her pants as splinters scattered around her feet.

“Mm.” Cullen hummed in agreement, glancing at her briefly as she cleared out the wood and placing yet another log.

“What was her name? Lory? Marilyn?”

“Lorynne.” Cullen answered softly, fingers playing along the smooth, well worn handle of the axe as he stared at the log, working out if it needed to be worked with a splitter first or not.

“Right. Lorynne. That’s a pretty name. Maker hold her close, I’m sorry I never got to meet her.” Mia answered sadly.

“I am as well.” Cullen replied, as he lifted the axe for another blow.

“When you wrote after that mess in that elvish place, those wilder places.” She continued after a moment of silence. “And you mentioned there was someone, someone special they must be for you to even mention them briefly in letter... I was so hopeful that I would get to meet them.”

Cullen’s brow crinkled and he looked over at his sister questioningly after setting the axe down. “He is a good friend. He saved my life.”

“And I am forever indebted to him for such bravery.” She said, voice soft. She stepped forward, placing a hand on her brother’s shoulder as he reached for another log. “I am happy for you.” She whispered quietly, eyes shining in the morning light.

“I...” Cullen’s brow wrinkled as he looked at his sister. “I-I am glad to have a friend such as he.” He answered, feeling guilty and overwhelmed by his sister’s quiet acceptance of Dorian.

“You love him.” She stated.

“As I love... all my friends.” Cullen evaded.

“I remember when I met Gregory. Oh, we were so young! Father did not approve of him.” She laughed softly, hand wrapping around Cullen’s forearm comfortingly. “Remember when he threatened to throw him in the lake?” They chuckled together at the memory.

Cullen licked his lips nervously, shoulders tense as he stared at the unsplit log settled upon the stump in front of him. “I don’t under-”

“Even so, I could not get enough of him. Still can’t, really. I enjoy spending time with the big oaf. Every moment is so precious. You look at that mage the way I looked at Gregory. Clara told me about you two kissing in the barn. And reading at the tree.”

Cullen’s face turned a bright red and he looked away from her, gazing out across the pasture where the horses grazed peacefully.

“I want you to know, Cullen, my dearest brother, that I want nothing more than happiness for you. And I have never seen you as happy as you have been these past few days. You have been through such darkness... It’s so wonderful to see you glowing.”

Cullen opened his mouth to answer her, to make some excuse. Though why he still felt the need to dissuade her of the idea that him and Dorian were lovers... He didn’t know why. Perhaps it was because he had never thought he would be with a man. He’d always spoken of getting married, having children, settling down with a woman. But with Dorian? None of that would be reality.

It left Cullen feeling untethered. And yet, when he looked back in through the window to Dorian chatting with Clara inside the cottage, he didn’t feel lost. Just set his compass to a different horizon.

“Mia!” Gregory called as he and the twins pulled around in a large open bed cart drawn by a hefty draft horse. “Let’s get going. Sooner we get to town, sooner we can get home. Looks like it’s going to rain and I don’t fancy a ride home in the dark soaking wet.”

“Alright, alright.” Mia waved at Gregory and turned to head into the house and gather Clara and Isabelle.

“C’mon then, hop up.” Gregory patted the bench beside him. “You can drive the horse.” The man held the reigns out for Cullen, sliding over for the ex-Templar to sit on the bench beside him. “Mia got you splitting wood, hm? Woman’s a slave driver, I split enough already to get us well into Wintermarch, if not Guardian. Even if we burned every hour, every day.” The man gruffed as Cullen took the leather reins from him and settled down in the seat next to him.

The blonde couldn’t answer, his throat tight with emotion still from their conversation. His heart fluttered like a trapped bird when Clara came running out of the cottage towards them excitedly, Dorian quick on the girl’s heel. He and Mia laughed together at something shared inside as they clambered onto the back of the wagon.

 _Love._ If that’s what the presence of peace inside him was, then so be it.

Clara was quick to clamber to the front and sit between the two grown men, ignoring the protests from her brothers that it ‘wasn’t fair she got to sit up front and they had to sit in back’. Gregory and Mia hushed the boys.

“Play a game with us!” Carter asked of the two adults in the back. “King’s Eye!”

“Yeah! I want to go first!” Cooper said.

“I can’t say I’ve ever heard of this game.” Dorian said, leaning against the side of the wagon as it rattled down the road.

“It’s easy. I call out something I see and you have to guess what it is!” Cooper answered.

“You can’t make things up though.” Mia admonished. “No more purple druffalo.”

Carter grinned widely in amusement.

“Alright, then.” Dorian agreed, smiling softly as he watched Cooper look around for something to spot.

“I spy with my Kingly Eye... Something green.” He said, looking smug as he leaned back, arms over his chest.

“What kind of green?” Clara asked, pouting as she looked back at her brother.

“Dark green.” He answered.

“Is it a plant?” Mia queried.

“Yes.”

“Is it tall?” Carter asked.

“No.”

“Does it have more than one color?” Cullen asked, looking at the fading wild flowers gathered along the roadside.

“Um... Yes?” Cooper scrunched up his nose as he pondered the question.

“Is it a tree?” Mia inquired.

“But which tree?” Cooper challenged.

“Does it have to be an _exact_ tree?” Dorian asked, wide eyed with surprise at the difficultly of the game.

“No, not unless it’s a specific thing like a horse or person.” Mia soothed.

“Yes! It has to be the exact one I chose!” Cooper answered.

“No, that’s too hard, love. Especially since we’re moving. That tree could be all the way back home by now.”

Cooper harumphed and slumped back in his seat.

“It’s an elm tree!” Carter cried, pointing over his twin’s shoulder to a large elm tree branching in the distance.

“No! I behead thee!” Cooper crowed, pleased to have ousted one competitor to his throne.

Carter glowered angrily at his brother and kicked out one leg, striking his twin in the shin with his boot.

“Boys!” Mia admonished, reaching over the box Carter’s ear in punishment. “If you aren’t going to play nicely then we won’t play at all.”

“Yes, mother.” They chimed together.

“Is it... a deciduous tree?” Dorian asked cautiously, learning the rules of the game as the others played.

“What’s that?” Wide hazel eyes looked askance of the mage.

“A tree that will lose it’s leaves in winter.”

“Oh. Um... No.” Cooper said, as equally as cautious.

“It’s a pine tree!” Clara shouted excitedly.

“Which one!” Cooper’s voice rose anxiously.

“That one, that one! The one with the pine cones that always cover mama’s garden!” Clara looked back at her brother, eyes wide with anticipation.

“Mm...” Cooper’s lips pinched together and he shifted uncomfortably under the waiting gaze of his siblings.

“Cooper. If she guess correctly...” Mia warned, bouncing Isabelle in her lap as the toddler played with her doll.

Cooper scrunched up his nose and stuck out his tongue at Clara. “You’re right.” He admitted.

Clara squealed in joy and bounced in the seat between Cullen and Gregory. Cullen laughed as the girl looked around for something to spy. “I spy... With my _Queenly_ eye... Something... White!”

Everyone glanced around the cart and beyond at the passing scenery.

“Clouds!” Carter cried, pointing up at a large billowing cloud, fluffy white against the bright blue morning sky.

“No!” Clara giggled. “I behead thee!”

Carter crossed his arms over his chest, slumping back again into the cart as he glowered at his sister.

“Taking the time to think out one’s answers is a lesson you clearly need to learn, Sir Carter.” Dorian chided, earning a soft laugh from Mia and Gregory.

“A sorely needed lesson, indeed.” Gregory gruffed. “Is it small?” He asked of his daughter.

“Yes.” She answered.

“Do they come in only one size?” Dorian questioned.

“Um... No.”

“Is it a plant?” Cullen asked as the wagon rattled passed a cluster of small white flowers.

“Nope!” Clara wiggled and grinned up at him.

“It’s a halla!”

“Cooper, there are no halla around here.” Gregory admonished his son, shaking his shaggy head.

“I behead thee!” Clara gloated as her second brother stuck his tongue out at her.

“It’s a rabbit.” Dorian said calmly as he watched a small white animal hop away across the trail behind the wagon.

Clara’s eyes widened in surprise and she looked over at the mage with wide golden brown eyes. The rest of the wagon waited to see if he had guessed correctly. “Yes. It’s a bunny!” She shouted, grinning back at Dorian as the mage smiled in return. “I now crown thee! King Dorian!”

“Why thank you, but I fear I must pass on this round. I’m afraid I don’t understand all of the rules.” He said. “Perhaps your beautiful mother would like to wear the heavy weight of the crown.”

“You seem to have a good understanding of the rules. Why not give it a try. You just see something and... Say a defining feature of it, then we guess.” Mia said, her hands braiding Isabelle’s hair into neat plaits.

“Well... Alright then.” He smiled softly and nodded, looking around the scenery for something to choose. “I spy... With my Magesterial Eye...” He glanced sideways at the twins who snickered softly at his word choice. “Something blue.”

They played until the town came into view through a thicket of birch trees. A few passing wagons waved kindly as they rolled past. Gregory was talking about how he needed to see the blacksmith first and then how he would probably go speak with the farmer on the outskirts of town, try to get some wheat seed for the winter planting.

“You should try the leather worker for a new set of boots, Cullen. They may not be those fancy Orlesian types, but they’ll keep your feet warm and dry.” Gregory suggested, taking the reins from the blonde’s hands as Cullen got off the cart, lifting Clara down with him. The market place bubbled with activity around them as the family got off the cart.

“I’ll be sure to check and see what they have.” He said, watching as the man snapped the reins and the draft horse began it’s plodding way through the crowded dirt street.

“Well. I have to go to the tailor’s. I’m running low on thread and fabrics. Clara do you want to come with me?” Mia asked, looking at her daughter clutching Cullen’s hand.

“No.” The young girl said, eyes lingering on a passing Templar, his armor shined to near perfection and glimmering under the early afternoon sun.

“Alright. I’ll meet you back here in an hour.” She said, tucking Isabelle against her hip as she wandered off towards a few small shops on the edge of the market square.

Dorian wandered over towards Cullen and Clara with an easy saunter, even as the twins took off running towards a stall offering a selection of sweets.

“Do you want some candies?” Dorian asked, pulling his eyes from the twins and down to Clara.

“No. I want to look at the books.” She said, pointing towards a middle aged elven man standing next to a cart with stacks of books. Cullen watched as Dorian’s face lit up with the discovery and the mage and nodded as he took a few steps toward the cart.

“Well, I’m always support a seeker of knowledge.” He said, smile wide and bright as Clara skipped over to him and took his hand within her smaller one.

“I’m going to the leatherworker. Gregory said something about boots.” Cullen took a step in the opposite direction of the two as they wandered over towards the book stall. Dorian waved at him as he was practically dragged across the crowded market.

The smell of tanned leather was strong as he stepped under the awning of the shop. Boots of all shapes and sizes lined shelves and Cullen pulled a pair down, holding them to the bottom of his own worn traveling shoes to judge the size.

“Iffn y’need a custom pair, just holler.” An elderly woman said as she rocked back and forth in a well used rocking chair, her gnarled hands working deftly on a pair of doe skin pants. “The snowfleur leather boots are lined with fennec fur and are water proof. Will be real nice come the winter snows.”

Cullen nodded and lifted a pair of the boots, eyeing them carefully. They were hefty and well made with a thin lining of warm fur along the inside. Pulling off his shoe he slipped on a pair that matched his size, admiring the fine tooled leather. A little more ornate than he preferred but in the cold climate of SkyHold they would be a nice addition to his wardrobe.

“How much?” He asked, slipping the boot and sliding his travel shoes back on.

“Be five gold.” The woman said, looking up at him, one snaggle tooth peeking from behind her lip.

“Three gold.” Cullen bartered, looking at the boots in his hand. They were well made, but five gold was certainly more than the boots were worth.

“Four gold, no less. Just to ship in that leather alone I’d be going broke at your rate.” She said, rheumy eyes narrowed in anger at Cullen’s audacity.

He was about to answer that four seemed a fair enough price when a angry raised voices echoed across the courtyard. Turning, Cullen watched as three burly men surrounded the book seller’s stall, the elven man cowering back away from them as they closed in on Dorian and Clara. The mage held a heavy tome in his hands as he argued with one of the aggressors. The Tevinter gently guided Clara behind him, putting his body between her and the large men that continued to encroach.

“I’ll be right back.” Cullen said, setting the boots down next to the woman as he started to jog across the marketplace towards his lover and niece. The crowd mingled and swarmed around him, blocking his path, a wagon rumbling through and cutting off his view of the altercation just as a fist swung out towards Dorian’s chest.

The mage ducked one blow but a secondary crashed against his jaw, knocking the Tevinter back. Cullen raced forward in time to jump in front of a third thrown fist, taking the blow to his cheek before shoving the assailant backward with a hard push and lashing out with a hard kick to the man’s groin.

“What in the Maker’s name is going on!” He shouted as he took a defensive stance. Clara clutched Dorian’s arm teary eyed. What he wouldn’t give for his shield and sword at that moment.

“He’s an apostate, a blood mage! I saw him draw blood to mind control this girl.” One of the larger men snarled, thick finger pointing directly at Dorian.

“That’s an outright lie! You thuggish brute!” Dorian shouted back, wiping his palms down the front of his pants.

“You made the book glow!” Another accused.

“Yes, it has magical properties. They are harmless and just for pretty show.” Dorian groused as he bent over to pick up the dropped tome.

Cullen glanced over at the clank of approaching plate metal armor. Two Templar’s advanced, hands on their swords. He could feel the crackle of lyrium build in the air making the hair on his arms prickle in recognition, both on high alert after hearing the accusation of blood magic. Cullen did his best to put himself between the new threat and Dorian.

“What is going on over here?” One Templar asked, his eyes shaded by the heavy helm visor.

“That man is a blood mage.” One of the aggressors accused, pointing towards Dorian.

“No he’s not! You’re a liar!” Clara screamed, her face pink with anger as she hid halfway behind the Tevinter mage.

“He is no blood mage.” Cullen answered the questioning look from the Templars.

“And who are you?” The Templar asked, turning his darkened gaze toward the blonde.

“I am Commander Cullen Rutherford of the Inquisition.” Cullen’s jaw set and his shoulder’s squared as he stood up ram rod straight.

“The Inquisition?” The second Templar asked, awe clear in his voice.

“I haven’t heard of the Inquisition this far east.” The first Templar said, turning his attention back to the accusers. “Blood magic is a serious allegation. What is your proof?”

“The book! It glowed red, I saw it. He touched the girl, then the book glowed red. Surely that’s blood magic if I ever seen it.”

“I told you, it isn’t blood magic.” Dorian hissed, holding the book out for inspection. “This is a tome of love poetry from Tevinter. It works like a music box. Look I can show you-”

“Commander Rutherford... _The_ Commander? Knight-Commander Rutherford from Kirkwall?” The second Templar asked, clearly awe struck.

“The very same. And I assure you this man is not a blood mage.” Cullen growled.

“We all know Tevinters are blood mage sympathizers! They should be taken to the prison to await trial.” One of the heavy set, fleshy faced men snarled.

“Quiet, Lowell. If the Commander says there is no blood magic here then I am inclined to believe him. You, on the other hand... Have you three been at the drink already?”

Cullen let out a soft breath as the Templars grabbed the aggressors and dragged them away towards the chantry for public disturbance. Cullen turned and face Dorian and Clara, the two watching as the townsmen were taken away to sober up.

“What did I tell you about using your... gifts in these parts?” He asked, shoulders slumping in defeat as grey eyes flashed angrily towards him.

“I did no such thing. And I needn’t be berated by you.” Dorian’s voice shook but his chin tilted up in defiance. “I was showing Clara a simple charm and it is not my fault nor hers if everyone in this forsaken country is backwards.”

“Alright, alright.” Cullen soothed, his hands out, palms down in a placating manner.

Clara stepped out from where she’d been hiding behind Dorian to approach Cullen. He knelt in front of her and reached out a hand to soothe down her hair, thumb tracing over her cheekbone.

“Are you alright, sunshine?” He asked softly.

“Yes. But they hit you.” She said, her small hand touching his cheek. “And they tried to hit Dorian. Why? He didn’t do anything wrong. I’m glad those Templars took them.”

Cullen glanced over his shoulder towards the Templars as they led away the raving men. Accusations echoed over the market, causing others to glance towards the booksellers cart. Even the book seller was looking at them with trepidation.

“How much for the book?” Cullen asked, feeling his cheeks heat with discomfort at the very public display.

“I-I-I’m not lookin’ for any problems with the Templars, ser. If that book is blood magic, just take it!” The merchant said, gathering up his other books and pulling a tarp down around his wares.

“What? This isn’t blood magic! It is merely a fanciful trinket, curated by the Archon Larius-” Dorian began.

“I don’t deal in Tevinter devilry! No, no.” The elf was clearly flustered as he flounced about, hooking his druffalo up to pull the cart. He muttered under his breath about Tevinter and something about Tevinter but Cullen couldn’t catch it. “Just, please... Don’t tell anyone you got that from me.”

The wagon full of books rattled away, leaving the three of them standing in the street. Dorian looked down at the book in his hands with a small frown, brows furrowed in what Cullen could only assume was frustration. Carefully he approached, letting his hand rest on the mage’s shoulder.

“It’ll be alright.” He said, doing his best to comfort.

“Will it? Because I don’t quite see how it will be. How can it ever be alright when something as inane as this book, a mere bauble, from my home is seen as _evil_ and _blood magic_.” Dorian growled.

Clara looked between the two of them, worry written plainly on her small face. One small hand reached for Dorian’s own, petite fingers wiggling their way between his own. The mage looked surprised as he glanced down at the young girl, eyebrows high on his head.

“I don’t think you’re evil.” She hushed, her cheeks flushed, eyes wide. “They were...”

“They were bullies. Hardly worth the effort.” Dorian soothed, a small smile working it’s way across his face.

Something pricked Cullen’s heart. A jump of emotion that jolted through him from head to toe at the sight of that smile. Something so tiny, so fragile and delicate. In that small curve he understood more of his lover. As if the man were that gentle rose in the garden, blooming before the blonde, revealing more and more with each passing day. And the more Cullen saw, the more he appreciated the layers and complexities of the Tevinter mage.

In that bend of lips Cullen saw Dorian’s fear, his worry, and his hope for his home country. And he saw the desire to protect, not only Clara, but any other’s that might be harmed by the ugliness of the world.

And in that moment Cullen realized he would do anything to ensure Dorian was himself protected so that the mage could work towards his ambitious dream. He would stand behind the Tevinter through thick and thin if Dorian would allow him. He would be the mage’s shield against any foe.

The only person Cullen had felt such desire to protect before had been the Inquisitor.

“We should go back. To Mia. Gregory will be returning with the cart soon.” He said, voice soft with the wonder of his realization.

Dorian’s attention turned back to him and the mage nodded in agreement. The trio turned to head back towards the center of the marketplace, where Mia and the twins stood waiting.

“Did you find what you needed, love?” Mia asked as they approached.

“Ah, that’s right. I’ll be right back.” He said, thinking of the ornately tooled boots at the cobblers. They weren’t an exceptionally practical looking pair of boots, but they would be warm and keep the mud off one’s shins at least.

A quick return to the cobbler and the boots were purchased and wrapped in parchment, tied neatly with string.

By the time he returned to the gathered family and Dorian, Gregory had pulled the wagon back around and the family clambered back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :skull:


End file.
